Die Sage der Lygeia: Auf der Suche nach dem Leben - Teil 2
by Gregorian
Summary: (Fortsetzung zu "Macht des Schicksals - Teil 1") Nach Xenas Tod machen sich Gabrielle und Lygeia auf den Weg den Leichnam der Kriegerprinzessin nach Amphipolis zu bringen, um sie an der Seite ihres Bruders zu bestatten. Doch dann verschwindet Lygeia plötzlich...
1. Erster Gesang

**Erster Gesang**

Der Morgen begann kalt und grau. Es sah nach Regen aus. Kühler Wind wehte über das Land. Lygeia stand mit verschränkten Armen neben der Tür zu Nikleos Hütte und betrachtete die dichten, tief hängenden Wolken. Sie hatte sich das Haar zusammengebunden, bis auf ein paar Strähnen, die ihr ins Gesicht hingen.

Die Tür öffnete sich und das dunkle Gesicht des Heilers erschien.

„Komm, mein Kind.", sagte er sanft, „Hilf mir bitte."

Lygeia drehte sich ihm zu und nickte. Sie betrat die Hütte und blieb kurz stehen, um einen Blick in die Richtung des Behandlungstisches zu werfen.

Xenas Leichnam lag noch immer dort. Ihr Gesicht war blass und entspannt. Das lange schwarze Haar lag ausgebreitet auf dem Kissen.

Hätte Lygeia es nicht besser gewusst, sie hätte geglaubt die Kriegerprinzessin würde tief und fest schlafen.

Ihr Blick wanderte von Xena zu Gabrielle. Die Bardin lag neben ihrer Freundin, hatte den Arm um sie gelegt und ihren Kopf auf Xenas Schulter gebettet.

Erinnerungen an Victor Hugos Roman _Der Glöckner von Note Dame_ tauchten in Lygeia hoch. Wie war das Ende noch mal?

Als man ein Grab öffnete, fand man zwei Skelette.

Das eine gehörte einer Frau.

Das andere war merkwürdig verkrüppelt und hielt das der Frau im Arm.

Als man versuchte die Skelette zu trennen, zerfielen sie zu Staub. ..

….

oOo

….

„Lygeia?"

Nikleo stand auf der anderen Seite der Hütte, neben einem mit zahlreichen Schnitzereien verzierten Kupfersarkophag. Die viereckigen Schnitzereien gingen von einem bestimmten Punkt auf der Unterseite des Sarkophags aus und vereinigten sich in einer kristallenen Kuppel. Dort, wo Xenas Kopf liegen würde.

Es war ein schlichter, aber sehr schöner Sarkophag.

Vorsichtig näherte sich Lygeia dem Totenlager. Sie legte Gabrielle eine Hand auf die Schulter und sagte: „Komm, Gabrielle. Wir müssen jetzt gehen."

Die Bardin hob den Kopf und blickte Lygeia flehend an. Frische Tränen lösten sich aus ihren grünen Augen und liefen über ihr schönes Gesicht. Jetzt war der Zeitpunkt gekommen, um Abschied zu nehmen.

Lygeia setzte sich neben Gabrielle und streichelte ihr übers Haar.

„Wir können nichts mehr für sie tun, Gabrielle.", sprach sie weiter, „Lass sie uns nach Amphipolis bringen, zu ihrem Bruder. Das hat sie sich immer gewünscht."

Diese Worte schienen zu Gabrielle durchzudringen. Langsam, unter größter Anstrengung so schien es, löste sie sich von der Seite ihrer Freundin und stand auf.

Lygeia schob ihre Arme unter die Knie und den Rücken der Kriegerprinzessin und hob sie hoch.

 _Wie leicht sie ist_ , dachte Lygeia.

Mit ihrer kostbaren Last auf den Armen ging sie zu Nikleo und legte den Leichnam in das mit Samt ausgeschlagene Innere des Sarkophags. Bevor sie zurücktrat, nahm sie Xenas Hände und faltete sie.

Nun sah es wirklich so aus, als würde sie schlafen. Ruhig und friedlich.

Als sie Nikleo helfen wollte den Deckel auf den Sarkophag zu legen, hielt Gabrielle sie auf.

„Wartet bitte."

Die Bardin kniete neben den Sarkophag nieder und beugte sich hinunter.

Ein letztes Mal küsste sie die erkalteten Lippen ihrer Geliebten.

Mit gepeinigter Miene sah sie zu, wie Lygeia und Nikleo Sarkophag und Deckel miteinander verschlossen. Das schnappende Geräusch, als das Schloss einrastete, schien ohrenbetäubend in der Hütte wieder zu hallen.

Mit Nikleos Hilfe hob Lygeia den Sarkophag hoch, trug ihn nach draußen vor die Hütte und setzten ihn auf dem Schlitten ab.

Nachdem Lygeia Argo vor den Schlitten gespannt hatte, verabschiedete sie sich.

„Es tut mir Leid, dass ich ihr nicht mehr helfen konnte." Sagte Nikleo.

Lygeia schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist nicht deine Schuld." Antwortete sie.

„Lebt wohl." Sagte der Heiler.

„Bitte sag nicht ‚Leb wohl'. Das macht es nur noch schlimmer."

Nikleos Antwort war ein gequältes Lächeln. Er zeigte den Weg entlang Richtung Nordosten.

„Wenn ihr diesem Weg folgt, kommt ihr zuerst zu einer Höhle. Wenn ihr die durchquert habt, schlängelt sich der Weg am Berg hinunter. Ihr werdet mit dem Schlitten leichter hindurchkommen, als wenn ihr denselben Weg zurück nehmt."

„Danke." Sagte Lygeia.

Sie griff nach Argos Zügeln. Holte tief Luft. Und zog die Stute vorwärts.

….

oOo

….

Sie brauchten nicht lange um die Höhle zu erreichen. Der Eingang war hoch und breit. Doch der Weg war beschwerlich. Immer wieder blieb der Schlitten an Unebenheiten ihm Boden, in Felsen und Spalten, hängen und musste von Gabrielle und Lygeia befreit werden. Dadurch kamen sie nur langsam voran. Und jedes Mal, wenn sich der Schlitten erneut verkeilte, stieg Lygeias Frustration.

Am liebsten hätte sie mit der Faust gegen die Wand der Höhle geschlagen und geschrien.

Als endlich der Ausgang der Höhle in Sicht kam, atmeten Gabrielle und Lygeia erleichtert aus.

Doch die Erleichterung hielt nur solange, bis sie erkannten, was hinter dem Ausgang der Höhle lag.

Die grauen Wolken waren noch dichter geworden. In der Ferne war leise Donner zu hören.

Lygeia blickte am Berg hinunter und folgte mit den Augen dem Weg, den sie zu gehen gedachten. Es war ein Trampelpfad, gerade breit genug, dass ein Pferd darauf gehen konnte, und führte durch Geröll von Steinen und Felsen. Wie eine Serpentine schlängelte sich der Weg den Berg hinunter, beschrieb unzählige Kurven und Wendungen.

Für den Transport eines Sarkophags war dieser Weg – von wem auch immer – niemals angelegt worden.

Lygeia überlegte, und sah zu Gabrielle. Ihre Freundin stand neben dem Sarkophag, die Hand auf die Kuppel gelegt.

Lygeia traf eine Entscheidung.

Sie ging zu Argo und begann die Stute vom Schlitten zu lösen.

Als Gabrielle bemerkte, was Lygeia tat fragte sie: „Was tust du da?"

„Wir kommen den Berg so nicht hinunter.", antwortete Lygeia, „Der Weg ist gefährlich. Wenn der Schlitten losfährt, während Argo davorsteht…" Lygeia beendete den Satz nicht. Sie bedeutete Gabrielle ihr zu helfen und gemeinsam schafften sie es, den Schlitten umzudrehen, sodass seine Vorderseite nun nach hinten zeigte. Anschließend band Lygeia Xenas Stute hinter den Schlitten.

Nachdem sie noch ein Seil vor den Schlitten gebunden hatte, drehte sich Lygeia zu Gabrielle um.

„Ich werde den Schlitten ziehen. Du bleibst bei Argo und passt auf sie auf."

„Und wenn der Sarkophag abrutscht?" fragte die Bardin.

„Wird er nicht. Ich stehe ja davor.", antwortete Lygeia, „Bist du bereit?"

Gabrielle griff Argo bei den Zügeln und streichelte ihr den Kopf. „Ja."

Entschlossen nahm Lygeia das Seil und begann zu ziehen. Doch der Schlitten war durch den Sarkophag schwerer als sie dachte. Ihre Arme und Schultern schmerzten, als sie den Schlitten über die Unebene zog.

Dann senkte sich der Boden langsam ab und Lygeia merkte wie der Schlitten immer leichter wurde, je weiter sie auf den Weg kamen.

Doch schon bald wurde der Weg enger. Und das Geröll machte ihnen Schwierigkeiten. Immer wieder – wie schon in der Höhle – blieb der Schlitten an Steinen hängen und musste befreit werden.

Als sie zu der ersten Kurve kamen, die fast pfeilspitz zulief, brachten sie den Schlitten zum Stehen. Hier mussten sie Argo wieder losbinden und ihr Gefährt per Hand um die Kurve schieben.

Noch bevor sie überhaupt die dritte Kurve erreicht hatten, waren ihre Kleider von Schweiß durchnässt.

Doch eine Pause legten sie nicht ein. Wo denn auch? Es gab hier keinen Ort, wo sie hätten rasten können. Und was, wenn ihnen jemand begegnete? Weder Gabrielle noch Lygeia wollten es darauf ankommen lassen, dass es nur ein reisender Händler oder Wanderer war, der sich zufällig auf diesen Weg verirrte hatte. Und was, wenn er sie erkannte? Viele kannten Gabrielle als die Bardin, die von Xenas Abenteuern berichtete. Es hätte kein Genie gebraucht, um eins und eins zusammenzuzählen und zu dem Schluss zu kommen, wer in dem Sarkophag lag.

….

oOo

….

Der Nachmittag war bereits angebrochen, als sie endlich die letzte Kurve passierten und den Fuß des Berges erkennen konnten. Der Weg wurde immer flacher und schließlich fast eben.

Erschöpft ließ sich Lygeia zu Boden fallen. Ihre Arme schmerzten. Stundenlang hatte sie den Sarkophag den Weg hinuntergezogen, hatte Steine und Felsen aus dem Weg geräumt. Einmal war sie gestolpert und ein Stück den Berg abgestürzt. Sie fühlte ihre Arme kaum noch.

Gabrielle schien es nicht anders zu gehen. Obwohl sie hauptsächlich bei Argo geblieben war, um zu verhindern dass die Stute durchging, hatte sie wann immer möglich Lygeia geholfen den Weg für den Schlitten frei zu machen. Das lange goldene Haar war verknotet und verworren. Etwas Blut klebte an ihrer Schulter und ihre Hände waren aufgerissen.

Lygeia stemmte sich wieder auf die Füße und wankte zu Gabrielle. Ihre Freundin lag neben dem Sarkophag und hatte den Kopf auf den Deckel gelegt.

Lygeia legte ihr eine Hand auf den Rücken.

„Komm, Gabrielle. Jetzt kann Argo den Schlitten wieder ziehen. Ein bisschen noch, dann machen wir Pause."

Gabrielle schüttelte den Kopf und presste sich noch enger an das Metall des Sarkophags.

„Am liebsten würde ich hier bleiben und sterben." Sagte sie mit erstickter Stimme.

Die Bardin spürte, wie Lygeia ihr die Arme um den Körper schlang und sie auf die Füße zog.

„Hör auf solche Scheiße zu reden und hilf mir lieber."

Nachdem sie Argo wieder vor den Schlitten gespannt hatten, setzten sie ihre Reise fort. Doch obwohl Lygeia nach außen hin stark und entschlossen wirkte. Innerlich fühlte sie sich mutlos und verzweifelt. Schuldgefühle, der Schock über Xenas Tod, die Trauer um ihre Freundin. Lygeia hatte in den letzten Tagen keine Zeit gehabt sich damit zu befassen. Und jetzt, da sie wieder einigermaßen zur Ruhe kamen, wurde es für Lygeia immer schwerer ihre Maske aufrecht zu erhalten.

….

oOo

….

Sie ließen das karge, felsige Land, das diesen Teil des Berges umgab, bald hinter sich und erreichten die Wälder. Trotz der schwarzen Wolken hatte der erwartete Regen bis jetzt nicht eingesetzt. Auch das Gewitter war ausgeblieben.

Als sie die Waldgrenze schon eine Weile hinter sich gelassen hatten, hielt Lygeia Argo an und löste eine der Taschen am Sattel. Nikleo hatte ihnen so viele Vorräte mitgegeben wie er entbehren konnte.

Lygeia reichte Gabrielle etwas von dem Nussbrot. „Hier."

Eigentlich hatte Gabrielle keinen Hunger. Trotzdem schlang sie das Brot begierig hinunter. Auch Lygeia langte gut zu. Den ganzen Tag über hatten sie fast nichts gegessen und getrunken, trotz des kräftezehrenden Abstiegs.

„Kennst du dich hier aus?" fragte Lygeia.

Gabrielle schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein.", sie hob verzweifelt die Arme, „Ich hab keine Ahnung, wo wir sind. Ich weiß, nicht wo wir hin sollen."

Gabrielle schleuderte das Stück Brot in ihrer Hand beiseite. Sie schlug die Hände vor das Gesicht und brach in Tränen aus.

Sofort zog Lygeia die Bardin zu sich und hielt sie fest in den Armen, während der Körper ihrer Freundin von immer wiederkehrendem Schluchzen geschüttelt wurde. Die Trauer, der Schmerz, all diese Gefühle, die Gabrielle in diesem Moment empfand, wie gerne hätte Lygeia sie auf sich genommen.

Nur damit Gabrielle es nicht ertragen musste.

Sie standen lange zusammen auf dem Waldweg. Bis das Schütteln nachließ und Gabrielle ruhiger wurde. Die junge Bardin lehnte sich an Lygeia und ließ sich von ihr festhalten. Noch nie, seit sich Lygeia ihr und Xena damals angeschlossen hatte, war Gabrielle um ihre Gegenwart so froh gewesen.

„Ich bin froh, dass du da bist, Lygeia." Hauchte sie mit erstickter Stimme.

Lygeia sagte kein Wort. Sie hielt ihre Freundin nur weiter fest.

Sie hätte auch nichts sagen können, denn sie war selbst kurz davor ihren Tränen nachzugeben.

Mit zusammengepressten Lippen löste sie sich von Gabrielle und schob die Bardin etwas zurück.

„Komm, suchen wir uns einen Platz für die Nacht. Morgen sehen wir weiter."

….

oOo

….

Es dämmerte bereits als Gabrielle und Lygeia endlich einen geeigneten Platz fanden. Gemeinsam mit Argo zogen sie den Schlitten etwas vom normalen Weg auf einen Pfad, der ins Unterholz führte. Von dort kamen sie auf eine kleine Lichtung, die vom Dickicht gut geschützt war. In der Ferne war leise das Plätschern eines Baches zu hören.

Schweigend machten sie sich ein einfaches Abendessen zurecht und bereiteten sich ihr Lager für die Nacht.

Lygeia wartete, bis sie sicher war, dass Gabrielle fest schlief. Dann schlug sie die Decke ihrer Schlafrolle zurück und ging zu dem Sarkophag.

Irgendwie war es Lygeia unmöglich sich klarzumachen, dass Xena wirklich in diesem Sarkophag lag. Dabei hatte sie die Kriegerprinzessin doch selbst hineingelegt.

Wie schön Xena ausgesehen hatte.

Wie ruhig und friedlich.

Lygeias Hände krallten sich in den Stoff ihrer Hose, als sie an Xena dachte. Ihr Lachen. Ihr liebevolles und tröstliches Lächeln. Die Zeit, die sie damit verbracht hatte Lygeia das Fischen, das Fallen stellen oder das Spuren lesen beizubringen.

Es gab so vieles, das sie der Kriegerprinzessin verdankte. So vieles, das sie ihr gern noch gesagt hätte.

Doch nun war sie tot.

Und es war Lygeias Schuld.

Die Tränen kamen langsam. Sie bauten sich auf, wie ein Sturm an einem heißen Sommertag. Wie schwarze Wolken am Horizont kamen sie zusammen um Unheil über das Land zu bringen.

Lygeia presste die Augen zusammen. Versuchte gegen die Tränen anzukämpfen, bis ihr Widerstand bröckelte und ihrer Trauer freien Lauf ließ.


	2. Zweiter Gesang

**Zweiter Gesang**

Gabrielle fuhr auf. Helles Blitzen, gefolgt von einem lauten Donnern erfüllte die Höhle. Gabrielle spürte Schweiß auf ihrem Körper. Langsam drehte sie sich um. Ihr Blick fiel auf den Sarkophag.

Es war also kein Traum.

Gabrielles Augen begannen zu brennen, als ihr die grauenhaften Erinnerungen wieder emporkamen. Es war kein Traum.

Auf allen vieren krabbelte sie auf den Sarkophag zu und legte sanft ihre Hand auf das kalte Metall.

„Oh Xena."

….

oOo

….

Ein Arm legte sich auf Gabrielles Schultern. Instinktiv rückte Gabrielle näher an die Besitzerin des Armes, ohne ihren Kontakt mit dem Sarkophag zu lösen.

Lygeia zog ihre Freundin an sich und streichelte ihr übers Haar.

„Hast du es wieder geträumt?" fragte sie sanft.

Gabrielle nickte an Lygeias Schulter.

„Jede Nacht…jede Nacht wache ich auf und wünschte mir, es wäre nur ein Alptraum."

Lygeia verstärkte ihren Griff und hielt die Bardin noch etwas fester.

Seit sie den Berg Nestos verlassen hatten, wachte Gabrielle jede Nacht, von Alpträumen gequält und schweißgebadet auf. Immer wieder sah sie dabei vor sich, wie Xena von jenem Baumstamm getroffen und durch die Luft geschleudert wurde. Und jedes Mal wachte sie auf, in der Hoffnung sie hätte es nur geträumt. Bis sie jenen Sarkophag wieder zu Gesicht bekam.

Lygeia tat ihr Möglichstes um Gabrielle zu helfen. Aber was konnte sie tun, außer Gabrielle in den Arm zu nehmen und ihr zu zeigen, dass sie in ihrem Schmerz und ihrer Trauer nicht allein war? Hätte sie es vermocht, Lygeia hätte ohne Zögern ihr eigenes Leben für das von Xena eingetauscht.

….

oOo

….

Lygeia löste sich von Gabrielle und schob die Bardin etwas zurück. Aus dem erschöpften, von Tränen benetzten Gesicht, blickten sie zwei grüne Augen müde an. Lygeia hob die Hände, legte ihre Daumen auf Gabrielles Schläfen und begann sie sanft zu massieren, während sie Gabrielle leise ins Ohr flüsterte einzuschlafen.

Und tatsächlich wurde die Bardin immer ruhiger. Ihr Körper verlor die Spannung. Ihre Schultern sackten nach unten und ihre Stirn an Lygeias Schulter. Gleichmäßiges Atmen zeigte Lygeia, dass ihre Freundin eingeschlafen war.

Vorsichtig, um sie nicht zu wecken, legte Lygeia Gabrielle auf ihre Schlafrolle zurück. Noch einmal vergewisserte sie sich, dass Gabrielle fest schlief, dann ging sie zum Sarkophag zurück.

Während sie vom Berg Nestos in Richtung Amphipolis gereist waren, hatten sie fast kein Wort miteinander gesprochen. Und dadurch hatte Lygeia sehr viel Zeit gehabt nachzudenken.

Ihr war klar, dass sie irgendwas tun musste. Ein Ende wie dieses wäre Xenas nicht würdig. Lygeia wusste, dass es zwei Möglichkeiten für die Kriegerprinzessin gab, um zu sterben.

Entweder im Kampf.

Oder im Bett.

Aber nicht so!

Lygeia hatte versucht sich zu erinnern. Doch es war inzwischen mehr als ein halbes Jahr her, dass sie das letzte Mal überhaupt eine Folge der Serie gesehen hatte. Und wie lange es her war, dass sie genau _diese_ Folge gesehen hatte, wusste nur Gott allein.

„Xena.", es fühlte sich merkwürdig an mit einem Sarkophag zu sprechen, „Xena…Ich weiß, dass ich Mist gebaut hab. Ich hätte mich nicht einmischen dürfen. Ich hätte dir den Kerl überlassen sollen, dann hätte mich der Baumstamm erschlagen. Glaub mir, könnte ich es ungeschehen machen, ich würde es tun."

In Lygeias Stimme mischte sich eine Spur Verzweiflung.

„Aber Xena, ich kann es nicht. So sehr ich es auch wollte…Ich weiß, dass du mich hören kannst. Das hast du mir doch mal erzählt, weißt du noch? Die Toten können die Lebenden hören. Wenn du mich also hörst, dann sag bitte etwas. Gib irgendwie laut. Bitte."

Es blieb still. Kein Wort. Noch nicht mal ein Flüstern.

Entmutigt stand Lygeia auf und ging zu ihrer Schlafrolle zurück. Bevor sie sich hinlegte, wandte sie sich noch einmal an den Sarkophag.

„Ich kann ja verstehen, dass du sauer bist.", sagte Lygeia, „Wäre ich an deiner Stelle auch. Aber dass es dir in der Hölle so gut gefällt, hätte ich echt nicht gedacht."

….

oOo

….

 _Lygeia, wach auf._

Lygeia öffnete die Augen. Für einen Moment überlegte sie, wovon sie aufgewacht war.

 _Lygeia._

„Gabrielle?" Lygeia drehte sich um. Gabrielle lag friedlich schlafend, mit dem Rücken zu ihr, in ihrer Schlafrolle. Sollte das vielleicht ein dummer Witz von ihr sein? Leise stand Lygeia auf und ging zu Gabrielle. Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen und atmete ruhig.

Woher kam diese Stimme?

 _Lygeia! Hier drüben!_

Die junge Frau blickte durch die Höhle und versuchte die Urheberin der Stimme ausfindig zu machen. Aber außer ihr und Gabrielle war niemand hier.

Außer…

 _Lygeia!_

Ok, zwei Möglichkeiten, dachte Lygeia, Entweder ich drehe durch und fange an Stimmen zu hören, was durchaus möglich ist. Oder der Sarkophag spricht mit mir.

 _Nicht der Sarkophag spricht mit dir, sondern Ich!_

„Und wer ist _Ich_ bitteschön?" fragte Lygeia.

Sie hatte kaum ausgesprochen, als etwas sie in den Rücken traf und in Richtung des Sarkophags stieß. Lygeia fiel auf den Deckel, die kristallene Kuppel direkt vor dem Gesicht.

Für einen Moment starrte Lygeia die Kuppel verwirrt an. Dann begriff sie.

„Xena?"

 _Erraten._ antwortete die Stimme.

Die Situation war so absurd, dass Lygeia automatisch das erste sagte, was ihr einfiel.

„Schön mal wieder von dir zu hören. Wie ist denn das Wetter dort unten?"

Jemand gab ihr eine harte Kopfnuss. Lygeia sah sich nach dem Übeltäter um, bis ihr klar wurde, dass sie sich selbst geschlagen hatte.

 _Würdest du mir jetzt bitte zuhören?_

„Schon gut, schon gut. Musst ja nicht gleich gewalttätig werden.", Lygeia strich sich über die Stelle, wo ihre Hand sie geschlagen hatte, „Also, bin auf Empfang, was gibt's?"

 _Ich brauche deine Hilfe um wieder in meinen Körper zurückzukommen._ sagte Xena.

„Aha, und wie?"

 _Mit Ambrosia. Du weißt, was Ambrosia ist, richtig?_

Irgendwo in Lygeias Kopf klingelte es.

„Ambrosia…Das ist doch dieses Zeug, das aussieht wie Kaviar. Götterspeise oder sowas."

 _Ganz genau.,_ antwortete Xena, _Und jetzt hör zu. Im Tempel des Helios, einige Tagesreisen von hier, gibt es einen Dolch und ein graues Buch. In dem Buch ist eine Karte, die zeigt, wo man die Ambrosia finden kann -_

„ – und der Dolch ist der Schlüssel, oder?", beendete Lygeia den Satz, „Aber wo komm ich dabei ins Spiel?"

 _Du musst mir die Kontrolle über deinen Körper überlassen. Dann kann ich den Dolch und das Buch stehlen._ sagte die Kriegerprinzessin.

„Kontrolle über meinen Körper?", fragte Lygeia verwirrt, „Wie willst du das denn anstellen?"

Lygeia hatte kaum ausgesprochen, als sie von irgendetwas nach oben gerissen und herumgewirbelt wurde. Einen Moment stand sie stocksteif da. Dann spürte sie, wie eine unsichtbare Macht erst ihr rechtes, und dann ihr linkes Bein über den Höhlenboden vorwärts zog. Lygeia versuchte sich zu wehren. Doch das einzige, was sie erreichte, war, dass sie wie ein falsch funktionierender Roboter durch die Höhle stakste.

Dann blieb sie plötzlich stehen. Und Lygeia spürte, dass sie wieder Kontrolle über ihre Glieder hatte.

„Was war das denn gerade?" fragte Lygeia.

 _Das war ich!_ antwortete Xena genervt.

„Und so willst du ein Buch und einen Dolch aus einem Tempel stehlen?"

 _Wenn du mir die Kontrolle freiwillig überlassen würdest, ginge es besser._

Lygeia überlegte. Sie hatte nicht vollständig begriffen, was Xena von ihr wollte. Aber was sie begriff war, dass Xena ihre Hilfe brauchte. Dass es eine Chance gab Xena ins Leben zurückzuholen.

„Was ist mit Gabrielle?"

….

oOo

….

Als Gabrielle am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, fand sie auf Lygeias Schlafrolle ein Stück Pergament.

 _Gabrielle,_

 _Tut mir Leid, dass ich gehen musste._

 _Es gibt ein paar Dinge, um die ich mich kümmern muss._

 _Mach dir um mich keine Sorgen._

 _Ich komme zurück sobald ich kann._

 _In der Zwischenzeit pass ja gut auf Xena, und vor allem auf dich auf!_

 _Alles Liebe,_

 _Lygeia._


	3. Dritter Gesang

**Dritter Gesang**

Erschöpft lehnte sich Lygeia gegen einen Baumstamm. Der Schweiß rann an ihrem Körper hinunter und hatte die dünne Tunika längst durchtränkt. Die Hose aus Wolle fühlte sich schwerer an, da auch sie voller Schweiß war. Tropfen fielen von Lygeias Gesicht auf den Waldboden.

Sie hatte Durst. Mit fahrigen Bewegungen nahm sie den Rucksack herunter und holte den gefüllten Wasserschlauch hervor. Er war neben etwas Proviant das Einzige gewesen, was Lygeia an Gepäck mit sich genommen hatte. Den größten Teil der Vorräte hatte sie bei Gabrielle gelassen. Gabrielle würde ihn sicher nötiger brauchen.

„Zehn Meilen.", sagte Lygeia, „Es können kaum mehr als zehn Meilen sein. Bei dem Tempo brauchen wir Jahre bis zum Tempel."

 _Wir brauchen ein Pferd._ sagte Xenas Stimme.

Lygeia atmete erleichtert auf. Xena hatte sich, seit Lygeia losgelaufen war, nicht mehr gemeldet. „Aber wo sollen wir ein Pferd herkriegen?" fragte sie.

Es dauerte eine Weile bis die Antwort kam. Aber sie klang ebenso kräftig und deutlich wie die vorherige.

 _Ich kann mich erinnern, dass es hier in der Nähe eine Siedlung gab. Wenn es sie noch gibt, dann müssten wir dort ein Pferd bekommen._

Lygeia stieß sich los und marschierte weiter. Sie war die letzten Meilen in einem lockeren Lauftempo gerannt. Doch das unebene Gelände, an das Lygeia nicht gewöhnt war so schnell zu laufen, und die schlechten Schuhe hatten sie mehr Kraft gekostet, als sie dachte.

„Ich hoffe nur dass Gabrielle nichts passiert." Sagte sie.

 _Das hoffe ich auch._

….

oOo

….

Es war bereits nach Mittag als Lygeia die Kuppe eines grasbewachsenen Hügels erreichte, aus dessen Boden hie und da grobe Felsen ragten. Vor ihr lag ein weites Tal. Eine Straße wand sich auf der anderen Seite einem Berg hinauf und führte zu einer Gruppe von Häusern. Im Tal selbst, wie zufällig verstreut, lagen einige Gehöfte. Lygeia sah sich um und suchte nach einem Anzeichen von Pferden.

 _Dort! Das Gehöft ganz rechts!_

Xenas Stimme war so laut, dass sich Lygeia die Hände auf die Ohren legte. Als könnte sie den Lärm dadurch abmildern. Fast gleichzeitig spürte Lygeia wie sie am Kragen ihrer Tunika gepackt und nach vorne gerissen wurde. Unkontrolliert stolperte sie den Hügel hinab, sprang über Felsen und Steine, blieb hängen und fiel der Länge nach hin. Noch bevor sich Lygeia wirklich erholt hatte, wurde sie erneut gepackt und auf die Beine gezogen.

„Xena, zum Teufel, mach langsam!" rief sie.

 _Entschuldige, dass ich es etwas eilig habe._

Lygeia kam wieder auf die Füße und rannte weiter. „Lass deinen Sarkasmus beiseite und spar deine Kräfte. Die wirst du noch brauchen."

….

oOo

….

Sie brauchten nicht lange um das Gehöft zu erreichen. Es war eine im Quadrat angeordnete Formation von drei Häusern. Das größte war das Wohnhaus, in dem wohl der Bauer und seine Familie lebten. Das Gebäude links war das kleinste und vermutlich ein Schuppen für landwirtschaftliches Gerät.

Von Xena geleitet, schlich Lygeia durch das Unterholz auf das zweitgrößte Gebäude zu. Sie lugte um die Ecke auf den Platz vor den Häusern. Nirgendwo war ein Hund zu sehen. Es stieg kein Rauch aus dem Schornstein.

Vorsichtig schob sie sich an der Holzwand des Hauses entlang, bis sie zu einer großen Pforte kam. Sie löste das Tau, das die Pforte verschlossen hielt und schlüpfte in das Innere des Gebäudes.

Xena hatte Recht gehabt. Im Inneren roch es nach Tieren, Exkrementen, Stroh und Futter. Es war der Stall. Schweine, in eine Box eingepfercht, grunzten und quiekten über den Eindringling. Die Hühner gackerten und raschelten mit dem Gefieder. Doch sie schienen sich von Lygeia in keinster Weise gestört zu fühlen.

 _Dort hinten!_

Lygeia folgte Xenas Stimme. In einer separaten Box. Von den anderen getrennt und weitaus größer als die Box der Schweine, stand ein großer brauner Hengst. Das Tier hatte Lygeia bemerkt und schaute sie neugierig aber keineswegs feindselig an.

Lygeia wagte es etwas näher zu treten. Dabei musste sie sich gegen Xenas Erregung wehren. Die Kriegerprinzessin wollte am liebsten auf das Pferd zustürmen und losreiten.

„Wer bist du?"

Angewurzelt blieb Lygeia stehen. In ihrem Geist spürte sie, dass selbst Xena sich erschrocken hatte.

Langsam drehte sich Lygeia um. Hinter ihr, am Eingang des Stalls, stand ein großer, dicker Mann. In seinen feisten Händen hielt er eine Mistgabel. Sein fleischiges Gesicht war unrasiert und glänzte vor Schweiß. Speichel rann aus seinen Mundwinkel.

Lygeia entschied instinktiv. Sie lächelte den Bauern lasziv an, packte den Saum ihrer Tunika und zog sie sich über den Kopf.

Die Gesichtszüge des Bauern entgleisten vollkommen, als ihm Lygeia ihre Brüste präsentierte. Seine kleinen dunklen Augen wurden riesig und sein Mund stand nun sperrangelweit offen. Die Mistgabel hing nur noch lose in seiner Hand.

„Ich war gerade in der Gegend und auf der Suche nach einem starken Hengst, der mich richtig besteigen könnte.", sagte Lygeia in lustdurchtränkter Stimme, „Anscheinend bin ich hier richtig."

Lygeia drehte sich um und zog sich die Hose bis zu den Knien herunter.

„Komm, mein Hengst. Besteige mich! Besorg's mir! Fick mich!"

Der Bauer ließ die Mistgabel fallen und stürzte auf Lygeia zu. Noch im Laufen versuchte er den Bund seiner Hose zu öffnen.

In dem Moment als der Bauer nah genug war, wirbelte Lygeia herum. Ihr Ellbogen kollidierte mit dem Gesicht des Bauern und schickte ihn zu Boden. Als der Bauer versuchte sich aufzusetzen, trat ihm Lygeia mit ihrem Schienbein so hart gegen den Schädel, dass sein Kopf gegen die Box der Schweine geworfen wurde.

Der Bauer regte sich nicht mehr.

Vor Aufregung und aufkommender Panik zitternd, immer noch mit freiem Oberkörper und heruntergelassener Hose, beugte sich Lygeia zu dem Bauern herunter und suchte seinen Puls. Erleichtert spürte sie seinen Herzschlag.

„Ist er schwer verletzt?" fragte Lygeia.

 _Nein._ antwortete Xena _Du hast ihn nur ziemlich hart erwischt._

Lygeia wandte sich von dem Bewusstlosen ab, hob ihre Tunika auf und zog sie sich über.

Das Pferd hatte den kurzen Kampf ohne Regung verfolgt, beobachtete Lygeia nun jedoch mit deutlichem Misstrauen. Lygeia hatte gelernt die Körpersprache der Tiere zu lesen und wusste: Würde sie sich dem Tier jetzt nähern, bestand Gefahr dass sie selbst verletzt würde.

Sie hatte ihren Teil getan.

„Du bist dran, Xena."

….

oOo

….

Zum ersten Mal seit einer Ewigkeit spürte Gabrielle so etwas wie Glück, als sie in der Ferne die Grenze des Amazonenreiches erblickte. Der große Wald mit seinen hohen Bäumen versprach Schutz und Geborgenheit, wenn auch nur für eine kurze Dauer.

Während sie mit Argo den Weg in Richtung des Waldes ging, dachte sie an Lygeia.

Warum war sie plötzlich verschwunden?

Um was für Dinge musste sie sich kümmern?

Auch wenn sie Lygeia noch nicht lange kannte. Dieses Benehmen entsprach absolut nicht Lygeias Art.

Irgendetwas musste passiert sein.

Aber was nur?

….

oOo

….

Nachdem sie die Waldgrenze überschritten hatten, riss Gabrielle ihre Gedanken von Lygeias mysteriösem Brief los. Es war nie ungefährlich in Amazonengebiet einzudringen. Gabrielle mochte eine Prinzessin sein. Aber sie trug weder die für eine Amazone übliche Kleidung noch irgendetwas, das sie als Amazone oder gar als Prinzessin hätte ausweisen können.

Je tiefer sie in den Wald kamen, desto leiser wurden die Geräusche. Zwar konnte Gabrielle noch das Zwitschern der Vögel und die typischen Geräusche des Waldes hören. Doch schienen sie leiser geworden zu sein. Und immer leiser zu werden.

Argo spürte Gabrielles Anspannung. Die Stute schnaubte und schüttelte ihren Kopf.

„Ruhig Argo." Sagte Gabrielle und berührte die Stute am Hals.

In diesem Moment zerriss das Knacken eines Zweiges die Stille.

Gabrielle wirbelte herum und hob ihren Stab. Bereit gegen jeden Gegner zu kämpfen, der sich ihr entgegenstellte.

Langsam ging die Bardin um den Sarkophag herum, immer um sich herum nach einer möglichen Bedrohung suchend.

„Kommt raus!", rief sie, „Zeigt euch, los!"

Die Antwort erfolgte prompt.

Aus dem Dickicht der Baumkronen wurden fünf Taue hinabgelassen, und mit den Tauen sprangen fünf Amazonen, gekleidet in Lederrüstungen und die Gesichter hinter kunstvollen Masken verborgen, von den Bäumen herunter. Fast augenblicklich nach ihrer Landung traten sie nach vorne und nahmen neben dem Sarkophag Formation ein. Zwei stellen sich jeweils rechts und links des Sarkophags. Die Fünfte an das Ende. Gleichzeitig zogen sie ihre Schwerter, salutierten einmal vor dem Sarkophag und legten sie ihre Waffen in der Form eines Sterns auf dem Deckel ab.

Die Amazone, die Gabrielle am nächsten war, schob ihre Maske nach oben.

„Ephiny!" rief Gabrielle und warf sich ihrer Freundin in die Arme.

„Es tut mir so leid, Gabrielle." Sagte Ephiny leise und küsste Gabrielle einmal auf die Wange.

In diesem Moment schob die Amazone am Ende des Sarkophags ihre Maske nach oben. Sie konnte nur wenige Jahre älter sein als Gabrielle. Braunes, zu Zöpfen geflochtenes Haar umrahmte ihr Gesicht, das durchaus hätte schön sein können, wenn es nicht von diesem offensichtlichen Zug der Grausamkeit und des Ehrgeizes entstellt worden wäre. In ihren Augen war deutlich die Missbilligung zu sehen, als sie die Begrüßung von Ephiny und Gabrielle beobachtete.

Ephiny löste sich von Gabrielle. „Wir alle trauern um Xena, glaube mir. Das ganze Volk der Amazonen." Sagte sie.

„Und wir trauern zu Recht. Mochte sie es bestreiten so sehr sie wollte. Sie _war_ eine Amazone."

Es hatte die Amazone gesprochen, die als zweite ihre Maske abgenommen hatte. Sie kam um den Sarg herum und stellte sich hinter Ephiny.

Gabrielle blieb nicht verborgen, wie sich ihre Freundin anspannte, als die Amazone sich näherte.

„Wir wünschen, dass du uns erlaubst ihren Leichnam ins Dorf zu bringen. Damit wir ihn in aller Ehre verbrennen können."

„Nein!", antwortete Gabrielle entschieden, „Xena hat sich immer gewünscht in Amphipolis begraben zu werden. Neben ihrem Bruder."

Gabrielle wandte sich an Ephiny. „Ich muss mit Melosa sprechen, wo ist sie?"

Ephinys Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. Sie wandte den Blick ab und schien um Worte zu ringen.

Dann gestand sie Gabrielle die grausame Wahrheit.

„Melosa ist tot."

Für einen Moment hatte Gabrielle das Gefühl als ob der Boden unter ihr wegzusacken drohte.

Melosa? Tot?

Gabrielle erinnerte sich an die Frau, die sie damals kennengelernt hatte. Eine strenge, aber gute Königin. Eine meisterhafte Kämpferin, die es mit jedem Gegner aufnehmen konnte.

Es wollte der Bardin nicht in den Kopf, dass diese Frau tot sein sollte, die sie nicht nur respektiert, sondern auch geliebt hatte.

„Tot?" fragte sie erschüttert.

Ephiny nickte.

„Und wer ist nun Königin?"

„Ich bin die Königin!", antwortete die Amazone hinter Ephiny hastig, „Zumindest im Moment."

Ephiny holte tief Luft und sagte. „Das ist Velaska. Sie hat Melosa herausgefordert…Und im Zweikampf getötet."

„In einem fairen Zweikampf.", schob Velaska hinterher, wobei sie das Wort _fair_ besonders betonte, „Darf ich dich an die Entscheidung des Tribunals erinnern? Der Kampf war absolut fair!"

„Ja, das haben sie _gesagt_!", antwortete Ephiny. Ihre Miene hellte sich auf, als sie Gabrielle ansah, „Aber das ist nun unwichtig. Die _wahre_ Amazonenprinzessin ist wieder da."

Velaskas Gesichtszüge gefroren zu Eis. Ihr Lächeln war gezwungen und ihre Stimme gepresst.

„Das ist richtig. Und die Maske der Königin gehört selbstverständlich dir. So wie es das alte Amazonengesetzt besagt."

Gabrielle hob die Hand. Sie hatte das Gefühl in etwas hineingerissen zu werden, womit sie nichts zu tun hatte. So viel war in so kurzer Zeit passiert. Xena war tot. Lygeia verschwunden. Und sie war allein. Nun erfuhr sie auch noch, dass Melosa getötet worden, und diese Amazone, Velaska, den Thron übernommen hatte. Es schien als ob ein Unglück das nächste jagen würde.

Und jetzt sollte sie auch noch Königin werden?

….

oOo

….

„Ich…ich brauche Zeit um darüber nachzudenken." Sagte Gabrielle. Sie bemühte sich ihrer Stimme einen starken Klang zu geben. Doch ganz konnte sie das Zittern nicht verbergen.

Ephiny legte ihr die Hände auf die Schultern. „Komm mit nach Hause.", bat sie Gabrielle, „Wohne bei mir. Dort kannst du in Ruhe nachdenken und entscheiden."

Gabrielle seufzte tief und nickte. Sie hatte keine Kraft mehr sich gegen Ephiny zu wehren. Und die Aussicht wenigstens ein paar Tage Ruhe und Frieden zu haben war einfach zu schön, um sie fortzuwerfen.

Niemand bemerkte den vernichtenden Blick, den Velaska Gabrielle zuwarf.


	4. Vierter Gesang

**Vierter Gesang**

Der Tempel des Helios stand auf einer Anhöhe, umgeben von Bergen. Niedrige Bäume und Ziersträucher wuchsen in geometrischer Form angeordnet um den Tempel herum. Schwere Platten aus glatt geschlagenem Stein pflasterten den Weg. Mehr als hundert Stufen führten vom Fuß der Anhöhe zum Tempel hinauf.

Der Tempel selbst war ein rechteckiges Steingebäude, nicht viel anders als andere Tempel in Griechenland. Hohe Säulen bildeten den Eingangsbereich. Wachen mit Schilden und Speeren standen Spalier. Über den Säulen war ein Relief des Sonnengottes Helios eingemeißelt, um zu zeigen wem dieser Tempel geweiht war.

Lygeia hatte sich in die Schlange der Gläubigen eingereiht, die zum Tempel des Helios kamen, um dort zu beten oder Opfer darzubringen. Doch die meisten von ihnen kamen aus einem ganz anderen Grund. Demselben, wegen dem auch Lygeia hier war.

….

oOo

….

Endlich hatten sie das Tor des Tempels durchschritten und kamen direkt in den Altarraum. Die Wände waren mit Fresken bemalt und mit Teppichen behängt. Öllaternen spendeten Licht. Riesige Tonkrüge standen in den Ecken. An der rechten Wand stand eine über zwei Meter große Statue, die jenen Gott Helios darstellen sollte. Als Lygeia zusammen mit den anderen Menschen an der Statue vorbeigeführt wurde, warf sie kurz einen Blick in das steinerne Gesicht des Gottes. Es fühlte sich an als wüsste die Statue ganz genau, was Lygeia vor hatte und würde sie wie in Kläger einen Verbrecher anstarren.

Lygeia zog die Kapuze ihres Mantels noch etwas tiefer ins Gesicht und richtete den Blick wieder nach unten. Sie hob ihn erst wieder, als sie direkt vor dem Ziel war.

Von zwei Wachen flankiert, auf einem Samtkissen aufgebahrt, lag der Dolch des Helios.

Der Schlüssel zur Speise der Götter.

Die Frau vor Lygeia beendete ihr Gebet, verneigte sich ehrfürchtig und verließ den Tempel.

Nun war Lygeia an der Reihe.

Langsam, um den Eindruck jener Ehrfurcht zu erzeugen, trat Lygeia vor den Dolch. Sie faltete die Hände und legte ihr Gesicht auf die Knöchel.

Einen Moment blieb sie so stehen, als wäre sie in tiefes Gebet versunken. Sie wandte sich an den Priester, der nahebei stand und den Dolch nicht aus den Augen ließ.

„Bitte…ich wage es nicht Euch darum zu bitten den Dolch berühren zu dürfen…Aber bitte…lasst mich nur einmal, für einen Augenblick, den Sockel berühren auf dem er liegt."

Der Priester schien ihren Wunsch ablehnen zu wollen. Doch Lygeias flehender Blick und ihre verzweifelte Stimme rührten das Herz des alten Mannes. Er nickte und trat nach vorne.

„Den Sockel darfst du berühren, mein Kind. Doch berühre nicht den Dolch!" ermahnte er sie.

Lygeia verneigte sich. „Niemals würde ich mir solchen Frevel anmaßen den Dolch des Helios mit meinen unreinen Händen zu beschmutzen.", hauchte sie, „Ich danke Euch, mein Vater."

Lygeia kniete vor dem Dolch nieder und streckte ihre Hand aus. Vorsichtig, mit einem leichten Zittern, berührte sie die kunstvolle Verzierung des Sockels. Nur für einen kurzen Moment. Dann erhob sich Lygeia wieder, verneigte sich noch ein zweites Mal und wandte sich zum Gehen.

Sie hatte fast das Tor erreicht, als der Sockel plötzlich, wie von einer unsichtbaren Kraft gezogen, nach vorne kippte und mit einem lauten Krach auf den Steinboden fiel.

Sofort stürzten die Wachen herbei, um den Dolch zu schützen. Die Gläubigen, die ihre Chance sahen, wenigstens einmal den Dolch berühren zu können, wurden grob zurückgedrängt, während der Priester den Dolch an sich nahm.

Niemand beachtete Lygeia, die sich in dem Chaos in aller Ruhe an der Wand zur Hinterseite des Tempels entlangschob, und sich unter der Decke des Altars versteckte.

Die Tempelwachen drängten die protestierenden Menschen aus dem Tempel, während der Priester den Dolch auf sein Samtkissen zurücklegte und ihn wie das Kostbarste der Welt zu einem großen, reich verzierten Schrank trug. Zwei der Wachen, die ihn abschirmten, öffneten die Türen des Schrankes. Der Priester legte den Dolch auf einen zweiten Sockel, der in dem Schrank stand und verschloss die Türen mit einem großen, schweren Eisenschloss. Dann verließen er und die Wachen den Tempel und verschlossen die Tore.

Lygeia wartete noch einen Moment, bevor sie aus ihrem Versteck kam. Sie sah sich kurz um, entdeckte den Schrank und ging zielstrebig darauf zu. Sie hob das Schloss an und untersuchte es eingehend.

Es war ein großes und schweres Schloss. Aber das war auch schon alles. Es funktionierte wie alle Schlösser. Schlüssel, rein ins Loch, rumdrehen, fertig. Lygeia schüttelte den Kopf. Um so ein Ding zu öffnen musste man kein Profi sein. Solche Schlösser gingen schon durch anpusten auf.

Seelenruhig löste Lygeia die Klammer in ihren Haaren und begann im Schlüsselloch zu stochern.

 _Weißt du wie man Schlösser knackt?_ fragte Xena.

„Wo ich groß geworden bin, lernt man das gleich nach dem ABC." Antwortete Lygeia.

Sie konnte sich Xenas fragenden Gesichtsausdruck sehr gut vorstellen.

Ein leises Schnappen ertönte. Das Schloss war offen.

Lygeia steckte sich die Klammer zurück ins Haar und öffnete den Schrank. Der Dolch des Helios hatte eine geschwungene Klinge mit einem Griff aus Silber und zahlreichen Verzierungen aus purem Gold. Am Ende des Griffs war ein Rubin eingelassen.

Zwar hatte Lygeia nicht viel Ahnung von Hehlerei. Aber für dieses Ding hätte sie beim richtigen Anbieter ganz sicher einen Millionenbetrag bekommen.

Sie nahm den Dolch von seinem Kissen, schloss die Schranktüren und hängte das Schloss zurück.

„Et voilà.", sagte sie stolz und steckte den Dolch ein, „Was kommt jetzt?"

 _Das Buch. In der Statue._

Lygeia drehte sich zu der Statue um. Sie ging um das Steingebilde herum und klopfte sie ab.

„Das Ding ist hohl." Stellte sie fest.

Ohne auf eine Antwort von Xena zu warten, packte Lygeia den Schaft der Axt, die Helios in den Händen hielt und riss die Statue um. Mit einem lauten Krachen zerbrach der Ton auf dem Steinboden.

Lygeia kniete sich hin, räumte einige Scherben beiseite und brachte ein kleines, graues Büchlein zum Vorschein.

„Bingo."

In diesem Moment wurde das Tor zum Tempel aufgerissen. Wachen stürmten hinein. Sie erblickten Lygeia, die noch immer in den Scherben der Statue kniete.

„Ok, Xena. Die gehören dir."

….

oOo

….

Sie hatten den Tempel des Helios schon weit hinter sich gelassen, als sie die erste Pause machten. Lygeia stieg von dem Hengst ab und ging zu einem nahen Fluss um etwas zu trinken.

Nachdem sie sich etwas Wasser ins Gesicht gespritzt hatte, lehnte sie sich zurück und sagte: „Na das ging doch im Handumdrehen. Wenn der Rest auch so gut funktioniert, können wir uns gratulieren."

Lygeia wartete auf eine Antwort. Aber Xena blieb stumm.

„Xena? Bist du noch da?"

Erneut blieb es still. Dann antwortete Xena: „Wir müssen sofort weiterreiten. Gabrielle ist bei den Amazonen. Sie wollen meinen Leichnam verbrennen."

Lygeia sprang sofort auf und rannte zu dem Hengt zurück. „Oh Scheiße, Gabrielle."

Sie stieg auf und gab dem Hengst so hart die Sporen, dass sich das Tier protestierend aufbäumte, bevor es los jagte.

 _Dieses Mädel kann man nicht eine Sekunde aus den Augen lassen_ , dachte Lygeia.

….

oOo

….

Die Stimmung im Dorf der Amazonen war eine Mischung aus Aufregung und Betroffenheit. Alle wussten von Xenas Tod. Und auch die, welche nicht zu ihren Anhängern oder Freunden gehört hatten, trauerten um sie. Denn eine Kriegerin war sie. Und der Tod einer Kriegerin wurde immer betrauert. So war das Gesetz.

Als sich herumgesprochen hatte, dass Gabrielle wieder im Dorf war, mischte sich in diese Trauer die Aufregung. Alle wussten, dass sie von Melosa zur Amazonenprinzessin ernannt worden war. Die Geschichte darüber, wie sie versucht hatte Terreis zu schützen, war allgemein bekannt. Nun wurde darüber spekuliert, ob Gabrielle ihr Anrecht auf den Thron geltend machen würde.

Obwohl Velaska den Titel der Königin für sich beansprucht hatte.

Gabrielle saß gemeinsam mit Ephiny auf einem Feld abseits des Dorfes. Die beiden Freundinnen hatten sich viel zu erzählen. Gabrielle fragte nach Ephinys Sohn Xenan und war bestürzt zu hören, dass Ephiny ihn zur Familie ihres Mannes bei den Zentauren geschickt hatte.

„Warum hast du ihn fortgeschickt? Er ist doch dein Sohn." Fragte Gabrielle.

Ephinys Gesichtsausdruck bekam etwas Gequältes.

„Glaube nicht, dass mir das leicht gefallen ist.", sagte sie, „Aber ich muss tun, was ich kann, um ihn zu schützen. Während ihr weg wart hat sich hier viel verändert."

Gabrielle verstand, dass Ephiny nicht darüber reden wollte. Sie erzählte wie Xena ums Leben gekommen war. Von dem Kampf gegen diese seltsamen Menschen. Wie Xena von dem Baumstamm getroffen wurde. Von der beschwerlichen Reise zum Berg Nestos.

Und von Lygeias plötzlichem Verschwinden.

„Sie ist plötzlich verschwunden, sagst du? Aber wieso?"

Gabrielle zuckte die Schultern. „Ich weiß es nicht.", antwortete sie, „Einfach wegzulaufen ist nicht ihre Art. Etwas muss passiert sein. „

„Und in dem Brief stand auch nichts?" fragte Ephiny.

„Nur dass ich auf mich und Xena aufpassen soll, und dass sie sobald zurückkommt wie sie kann."

Ephiny überlegte. „Ich hab kein gutes Gefühl dabei."

„Ich auch nicht." sagte Gabrielle.

Eine Weile saßen Ephiny und Gabrielle nebeneinander im hohen Gras, das vom Wind hin- und hergeweht wurde. Von weitem hätte es so ausgesehen, als säßen sie in einem Meer aus Grün.

Genauso fühlte sich Gabrielle gerade. Als wäre sie in den Wellen eines Meeres gefangen, die sie hin- und herwarfen. Und sie versuchte einfach nur mit dem Kopf über Wasser zu bleiben, um nicht zu ertrinken.

….

oOo

….

„Ich hab Velaska noch nie gesehen, wenn ich hier war." Sagte Gabrielle.

„Sie kam kurz nach eurer Abreise zurück.", antwortete Ephiny, „Sie hat das Dorf vor Jahren verlassen."

„Wieso?"

Ephiny holte tief Luft. „Velaska ist Melosas Adoptivtochter. Ihre leibliche Mutter ist im ersten Zentaurenkrieg gefallen. Melosa hat sie nach Amazonengesetz adoptiert und wie ihre eigene Tochter großgezogen."

Gabrielle erinnerte sich, was Ephiny bei ihrem Wiedersehen gesagt hatte.

„Sie hat ihre eigene Adoptivmutter umgebracht?"

„Das ist nichts Ungewöhnliches, Gabrielle. Wenn es um die Maske der Königin ging, war Blut meistens dünner als Wasser.

Als Melosa Therreis zur Erbin ernannte, hat Velaska die Entscheidung angefochten. Aber man hat sie abgewiesen. Also hat sie das Dorf verlassen."

Gabrielle dachte über das nach, was Ephiny ihr erzählt hatte.

„Wäre sie eine gute Königin?" fragte Gabrielle. Irgendwie glaubte sie die Antwort zu kennen.

Ephiny zuckte mit den Schultern. „Manche sagen ‚Ja'. Manche sagen ‚Nein'. Sie ist stark und ehrgeizig, und hat sich im Dorf viele Freunde gemacht. Sie redet immer davon, dass sie das Land jenseits des Flusses wieder in Besitz nehmen würde. Das Land der Zentauren."

„Das bedeutet Krieg.", sagte Gabrielle, „Ist das der Grund, weshalb du Xenan weggeschickt hast?"

Ephiny presste ihre Lippen zusammen. Dann nickte sie.

„Viele seiner Freunde wollen oder dürfen nicht mehr mit ihm spielen. Einige tuscheln hinter seinem Rücken. Andere beleidigen ihn. Ich habe versucht mit den Leuten zu reden, aber für die bin ich eine Verräterin, weil ich mit einem Zentauren ein Kind gezeugt habe."

„Hast du mit Velaska darüber gesprochen?" fragte Gabrielle.

„Das ist zwecklos. Sie hasst die Zentauren. Und das Schlimmste ist, dass ich sie sogar verstehen kann. Die Zentauren haben ihre Mutter getötet. Und nicht jeder kann seine Vorurteile so hinter sich lassen, wie ich es getan habe."

Gabrielle legte Ephiny einen Arm um die Schultern. Sie konnte nachvollziehen, wie sich diese innere Zerrissenheit, die Loyalität zur ihrem Volk auf der einen, und der Liebe zu ihrem Sohn auf der anderen Seite, anfühlen musste. Und wie sehr Ephiny, die immer eine sehr hohe und geachtete Stellung bei den Amazonen inne hatte, unter diesen Anfeindungen leiden musste.

„Sie sollte nicht über Euch entscheiden." Sagte Gabrielle wie zu sich selbst.

Ephiny rückte näher zu Gabrielle und erwiderte ihre Umarmung.

„Das muss sie ja nicht." sagte die Amazone hoffnungsvoll.

Gabrielle blickte ihre Freundin fragend an.

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Du hast immer noch das Stammesrecht. Sie ist nur Königin, weil du nicht hier warst. Aber jetzt bist du zurück. Wenn du die Maske der Königin übernimmst, dann muss sie das akzeptieren, ob sie will oder nicht. Sie weiß das."

Gabrielle schüttelte bedächtig den Kopf. Sie wusste, was Ephiny ihr vorschlug. Und dass sie diesen Vorschlag nicht um des Rechts willen machte. Sondern wegen ihres Sohnes.

„Nein, Ephiny. Ich habe Xena versprochen, dass ich sie nach Hause bringen werde. Dieses Versprechen muss ich einlösen."

„Gabrielle!", Ephiny stoppte und versuchte ihre Stimme zu zügeln, die sich zu überschlagen drohte, „Xena ist tot. Ich rate dir, als Amazone und als deine Freundin: Xena sollte wie eine Amazone bestattet werden. Wenn wir ihren Körper dem Feuer übergeben, ist ihre Seele frei. Und vielleicht…kannst du sie…dann doch…"

„…gehen lassen." Beendete Gabrielle den Satz.

Ephiny nickte.


	5. Fünfter Gesang

**Fünfter Gesang**

„Gabrielle!"

Gabrielle drehte sich um. Velaska stand am Rand des Feldes. Ihr Lächeln war gezwungen und eiskalt.

„Prinzessin. Kann ich mit Euch sprechen?" fragte sie.

Gabrielle verspürte nicht den geringsten Wunsch danach mit Velaska zu sprechen. Nachdem, was sie über Velaska erfahren hatte, brachte sie der Amazone keine große Sympathie entgegen. Außerdem hatte sie bei Velaska ein komisches Gefühl. Diese Amazone mochte sie nicht.

Hasste sie sie vielleicht sogar?

Gabrielle sammelte allen Mut zusammen, den sie aufbringen konnte. Sie umklammerte ihren Stab auf der Suche nach Halt und folgte Velaska.

Die Amazone führte sie auf einen Rundweg um das Dorf. Zunächst sagte sie kein Wort und Gabrielle vermutete, dass sie niemand belauschen sollte.

Sie erreichten den See in der Nähe des Dorfes. Velaska hatte die ganze Zeit über kein Wort gesagt. Gabrielle hatte sie genau beobachtet. Auf sie hatte es nicht den Eindruck gemacht, dass Velaska nachdenken müsste. Die Amazone hatte entschlossen und klar gewirkt.

Nun sprach sie das erste Mal.

„Ich weiß, dass dir diese Nachfolgegeschichte lästig ist.", sagte sie in leisem Ton, „Du hast deine beste Freundin verloren und trauerst um sie. Königin der Amazonen zu sein ist keine leichte Aufgabe. Man braucht Entschlossenheit, und die Stärke Entscheidungen zu treffen."

Velaska blieb stehen und sah Gabrielle an.

„Ich möchte dir diese Bürde gerne ersparen."

„Und wie?" fragte Gabrielle.

Ein entfernter Ausdruck der Gier schlich sich in Velaskas Augen. Und obwohl ihr Gesicht ein anderes war, blieb er Gabrielle nicht verborgen.

„Wir werden Melosas Maske ablehnen.", sagte sie, „Für dich fertigen wir eine neue Königinnenmaske. Du brauchst sie dann nur an mich weiterzugeben."

 _Das ist es also_ , dachte Gabrielle. Ephiny hatte Recht gehabt. Velaska wusste, dass Gabrielle das Stammesrecht besaß. Wenn sie sich entschied die Maske anzunehmen, konnte das niemand anfechten.

Auch nicht Velaska.

„Und wenn ich die Maske an dich weitergebe, dann wirst du Königin?" fragte Gabrielle langsam.

„Eigentlich bin ich es ja schon.", Antwortete Velaska triumphierend, „Ich habe die Erziehung und das Recht Königin zu sein. Es steht mir zu."

Der letzte Satz klang wie eine Drohung. Und für Gabrielle war er das auch. Ihr war klar gewesen, dass dies kein freundschaftliches Gespräch werden würde. Velaskas Worte waren nichts weiter als ein Angebot. Was sie eigentlich meinte war das:

 _Gib mir die Maske und ich lasse dich in Frieden ziehen. Wenn du sie mir nicht gibst, werde ich sie mir holen._

„Ich denke darüber nach." Sagte Gabrielle.

Erneut zeigte Velaska dieses kalte Lächeln. Doch dieses Mal war es mehr als nur kalt.

Es war tödlich.

„Ja, tu das nur. Denke sehr gut darüber nach."

….

oOo

….

Als sie nur noch hundert Meter von der Waldgrenze entfernt waren, brachte Lygeia den Hengst zum Stehen. Sie sah sich um und suchte nach Anzeichen, dass man sie entdeckt hatte. Es rührte sich nichts.

Lygeia wandte sich an ihr Pferd, löste das Zaumzeug und befestigte es am Sattel.

„Also, Kleiner.", sagte sie, „Danke, dass du mich soweit mitgenommen hast. Ab mit dir nach Hause."

Der Hengst schnaubte einmal. Dann drehte er sich um und trottete den Weg zurück, den sie gerade gekommen waren.

Lygeia sah ihm eine Weile hinterher. Für eine kurze Zeit hatte sie sich der Illusion hingeben können ein eigenes Pferd zu besitzen. Die innige Verbindung, die manche Reiter zu ihren Tieren aufbauten, hatte sie oft als albern belächelt. Inzwischen fragte sich Lygeia, ob das nicht ein Fehler gewesen war.

„Xena? Bist du noch da?"

 _Ja, bin ich._ antwortete Xena.

Lygeia überlegte gut, bevor sie sagte, was sie sagen wollte.

„Bevor wir da reingehen, muss ich dich um zwei Dinge bitten. Und um ein Versprechen."

 _Was wäre das?_

„Erstens: Du musst mir vertrauen." Sagte Lygeia.

 _Und das Zweite?_

„Du musst mir hoch und heilig, beim Grab deines Bruders, versprechen, dass du dich nicht einmischst."

 _Warum?_ fragte Xena.

„Ich muss, wenn ich im Dorf bin ein, zwei krumme Dinger drehen. Ganz gleich, was ich tue, sage oder was passiert: Du musst mir vertrauen.", antwortete Lygeia ernst, „Und ganz wichtig: Du darfst dich auf keinen Fall einmischen, außer ich bitte dich darum. Keine Kontrolle über meinen Körper! Keine Einflüsterungen oder sonstige Tricks! Versprichst du mir das?"

Lygeia konnte Xenas Gesichtsausdruck, wie die Kriegerprinzessin intensiv nachdachte, fast vor ihren Augen sehen.

 _Also gut.,_ sagte Xena, _Ich verspreche es._

„Danke Xena."

Lygeia rückte die Riemen ihres Rucksacks zurecht und machte sich auf den Weg Richtung Waldgrenze.

….

oOo

….

In der Hütte der Königin – jener Hütte, die einst Melosa gehört hatte – herrschte dämmrige Stille. Das Schlagen der Trommeln vom Dorfplatz war, obwohl er nahebei lag, nur als ein leises Pochen zu vernehmen.

Ephiny hatte Gabrielle nach dem Gespräch mit Velaska abgeholt und zur Hütte gebracht. Es war Gesetz der Amazonen, dass die Nachfolgerin hier noch einmal darüber nachdenken konnte, ob sie die Maske annehmen oder ablehnen wollte.

Gabrielle stand vor dem großen Tisch auf dem die Maske der Königin, Melosas Maske, zusammen mit der Lederrüstung und ihren Waffen aufgebahrt lag.

Es war also gekommen. Jetzt musste sie sich entscheiden. Wollte sie die Maske annehmen und Königin werden? Oder die Maske an Velaska weitergeben?

Gabrielle erinnerte sich, was Ephiny ihr über Velaska erzählt hatte. Und an das Gespräch von vorhin. Gabrielle war klar, dass Velaska zahlreiche Anhänger im Dorf haben musste. Wenn sie sich dafür entschied Königin zu werden, und Velaska dagegen opponierte, dann konnte es zu einer Spaltung kommen. Und im schlimmsten Fall zu einem Bürgerkrieg.

Gabrielle schätzte Velaska nicht als nachgiebig ein. Die Amazone hatte es zwar nicht offen gesagt. Aber sie hatte deutlich gemacht, dass sie die Maske nicht kampflos aufgeben würde.

Wenn Xena doch nur bei ihr wäre.

Ihr Herz zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen, als sie an Xena dachte. Szenen ihres gemeinsamen Lebens kamen ihr in den Sinn. Die Kabbeleien auf den endlos langen Reisen. Die Abenteuer, die sie erlebt hatten. Die Angst, und die Freude einander wieder in die Arme schließen zu können.

Gabrielle spürte Tränen über ihre Wangen laufen, als sie sich erinnerte, wie Xena ihr die Liebe gestanden hatte. Und wie sie sich gegenseitig versprochen hatten ihr Leben in Zukunft miteinander zu teilen. Alle Gefahren und Abenteuer, die sie noch erwarteten, gemeinsam zu bestehen.

Nun war sie allein.

Wie um sich abzulenken, hob Gabrielle die Königinnenmaske auf.

Prächtige Federn in roten und dunklen Farben waren um die Maske gesteckt und umrahmten sie wie ein Kranz. Die Maske selbst war aus Holz und sollte einen Vogel darstellen. Wenngleich es der furchteinflößendste Vogel war, den Gabrielle je gesehen hatte.

 _Xena…_

So sehr sich Gabrielle auch dagegen wehrte. Ihre Gedanken kehrten immer wieder zu der Frau zurück, die sie mit ganzem Herzen geliebt hatte. Und die sie Zeit ihres Lebens immer lieben würde.

Und nun musste sie ihre Liebe gehen lassen. Das schönste und beste Zuhause, das sie je gehabt hatte. Den Ort, die Person, bei der sie sich immer sicher, beschützt und geliebt gefühlt hatte.

Ob Xena genauso für sie empfunden hatte? Gabrielle wusste, dass Xena sie nicht minder geliebt hatte.

Wie oft hatte die Kriegerprinzessin selbst Schmerz und Verletzung auf sich genommen, nur um sie Gabrielle zu ersparen?

Wie oft hatte sich Xena Selbstvorwürfe gemacht, dass sie Gabrielles Liebe nicht verdienen würde? Dass sie ihrer nicht würdig wäre?

Und wie oft hatte sie versucht Xenas Selbstzweifel zu entkräften, und ihr zu beweisen, dass Xena diese Liebe mehr als verdiente. Und dass sie ihrer mehr als nur würdig war.

Seufzend legte Gabrielle die Maske auf den Tisch zurück.

Sie dachte an ihre Eltern. Und an ihre Schwester Lila. Wie würden sie reagieren, wenn Gabrielle zu ihnen zurückkäme und ihnen berichtete, dass Xena nun tot wäre? Ob sie traurig wären?

Gabrielles Eltern hatten Xena nie als einen guten Umgang für ihre Tochter gesehen. Sie mochten Xena nicht. Sie entsprach genau dem Typ Frau, den sich eine Mutter nicht als Schwiegertochter wünscht.

Zu gut hatte sie noch den Streit im Gedächtnis, als sie ihren Eltern Xena als ihre Gefährtin vorgestellt hatte.

Auch jetzt noch hörte sie den Satz ihres Vaters:

 _Wenn du mit dieser Frau gehst, bist du nicht mehr meine Tochter._

An diesem Tag hatte sie das Zuhause ihres alten Lebens hinter sich gelassen. Und war in ein neues Zuhause eingekehrt.

Und dieses Zuhause hatte sie nun verloren.

Aber vielleicht…vielleicht war hier ihr neues Zuhause?

Gabrielle drehte sich um. Ephiny hatte die ganze Zeit abwartend im Eingang der Hütte gestanden. Obwohl ihr Gesicht ruhig und ausdruckslos erschien, konnte Gabrielle im Blick ihrer Freundin die Sorge und die Angst erkennen.

Sie lächelte Ephiny entschlossen an.

„Bereitet den Scheiterhaufen.", sagte sie, „Ich werde Xenas Asche nach Amphipolis bringen. Und wenn ich zurückkehre…"

Sie machte eine Pause und holte tief Luft.

„…dann als Eure Königin!"


	6. Sechster Gesang

**Sechster Gesang**

Alle Amazonen hatten sich auf dem Dorfplatz versammelt. Jede von ihnen hatte ihre Lederrüstung und ihre Kampfmaske angelegt. In der Mitte des Platzes stand ein aus dünnen Bäumen geschichteter, mannshoher Scheiterhaufen, der den Geruch nach Öl verströmte. Halb bekleidete Amazonen, die starken Körper mit geschwungenen Linien in hellen und braunen Tönen bemalt, tanzten um den Scheiterhaufen herum, begleitet vom Schlagen der Trommeln und dem Gesang der umstehenden Frauen.

….

oOo

….

Zusammen mit Ephiny halfen zwei weitere Amazonen dabei Gabrielle für die Zeremonie vorzubereiten. Die Bardin hatte ihr grünes Oberteil und den braunen Rock gegen die Lederrüstung gewechselt. Statt des Rocks trug sie nun ein zeremonielles Tuch aus dunkelvioletter Seide und einen Schurz aus braunem Leder, behängt mit Perlen und Federn.

Während Ephiny leise Gebete an die Göttin Artemis rezitierte, welche die Königin schützen und ihr Kraft und Weisheit schenken sollten, schwenkte sie ein kleines Fass mit Weihrauch.

Der betörende Duft stieg in Gabrielles Nase und betäubte ihre Aufregung.

Gabrielle war übel.

Seit sie Ephiny ihre Entscheidung verkündet hatte, wünschte sie sich an einen Ort ganz weit weg. Obwohl sie im tiefsten Inneren wusste, dass es die richtige Entscheidung gewesen war.

Wenn es denn so etwas je gegeben hatte.

Eine der Amazonen trat vor Gabrielle, tauchte den Finger in eine kleine Schüssel und malte ihr mit roter Farbe martialische Zeichen ins Gesicht. Dabei stimmte sie nahtlos in Ephinys hypnotisches Gebet ein, bis sie ihr Werk vollendet hatte. Die gleichen Zeichen malte die Amazone auf Gabrielles Brust, ihre Schultern und Arme und ihre kräftigen Beine.

Je länger die Prozedur dauerte, desto mehr verschwand Gabrielles Aufregung. Sie konzentrierte sich auf Ephinys Gebet. Auf den Duft des Weihrauchs. Sie war nicht allein. Sie hatte hier Freunde. Sie würden ihr helfen das durchzustehen.

Die Amazone beendete ihr Werk, legte die Schüssel beiseite und nahm die neue Maske auf.

In diesem Moment beendete Ephiny ihr Gebet.

„Es ist soweit." Sagte sie feierlich.

Gabrielle atmete tief durch und nickte.

In einer festgelegten Prozession verließen sie die Hütte und traten ins helle Sonnenlicht. Drei Amazonenwachen ging voraus, gefolgt von Ephiny und jener Amazone, die Gabrielles Maske trug. Hinter ihnen kam Gabrielle, begleitet von zwei weiteren Amazonen.

Als sie den Platz betraten stoppten die Tänzerinnen und zogen sich zurück. Gleichzeitig fielen alle anwesenden Amazonen auf die Knie und neigten respektvoll das Haupt.

Am Ende des Platzes hatte man ein Podium errichtet auf dem ein aus Holz gebauter, schlichter Thron aufgestellt war. Zwei der Wachen stiegen die Treppe hinauf und nahmen neben dem Thron Aufstellung. Ephiny und ihre Begleiterinnen bildeten ein Spalier neben der Treppe.

Gabrielle merkte wie sie langsamer wurde, als sie das Spalier abschritt und die Treppe hinaufstieg.

„Die Maske der neuen Königin!"

Die Amazone neigte das Haupt und reichte Gabrielle die Maske.

Ehrfurchtsvoll nahm Gabrielle das Zeichen ihrer Herrschaft an und hielt es weit in die Höhe, damit es jeder sehen konnte.

Sie sah sich um und entdeckte Velaska. Die Amazone trug einen Ausdruck der Siegesgewissheit und trat einen halben Schritt vor.

Gabrielle wandte den Blick ab und wollte die Maske aufsetzen.

Etwas traf die Maske, riss sie aus Gabrielles Hand und schleuderte sie zu Boden.

Ein Messer steckte im Holz.

„Aufhören!"

Velaska stürmte nach vorne.

„Sie hat kein Recht die Maske der Königin zu tragen! Sie ist weder als Amazone geboren, noch hat sie königliches Blut in den Adern!"

Gabrielle spürte Zorn in sich aufsteigen.

„Du behauptest du hast das Stammesrecht!", sagte Velaska herausfordernd, „Beweise es!"

„Ich kann es bezeugen.", antwortete Ephiny, „Ich war dabei, als Therreis es ihr verliehen hat!"

Velaska lachte verächtlich.

„Du, Ephiny? Du, die du eines dieser Monster geheiratet und ihm ein Kind geboren hast? Sollen wir einer Verräterin glauben, die unser Volk verlassen hat? Dein Wort mag einst etwas bedeutet haben! Aber nun nicht mehr!"

In diesem Moment kam eine Amazone auf den Platz gestürmt. Es war eine der Kriegerinnen, die an der Grenze patrouillierten. Schwer atmend, ohne auf den Tumult zu achten, warf sie sich vor Gabrielle nieder und rief: „Die Feuertänzerin ist zurück!"

Aufgeregtes Gemurmel erhob sich, als der Name _Feuertänzerin_ fiel.

Gabrielle blickte fragend zu Ephiny. Das Gesicht ihrer Freundin strahlte.

„Bringt sie her!" befahl Gabrielle.

Wer auch immer diese Feuertänzerin war, sie schien bei den Amazonen einen enormen Einfluss zu genießen. Insgeheim hoffte Gabrielle, diese Person könnte diesen Streit beilegen.

Die Amazone vor Gabrielle verneigte sich erneut und wedelte mit ihren Armen.

Kurz darauf betraten vier weitere Kriegerinnen den Platz, die eine weitere Person in der Mitte eskortierten. Der Ring aus Amazonen öffnete sich um die Gruppe hindurchzulassen.

Gabrielles Blick fiel auf die fünfte Person. Sie hatte langes dunkelbraunes Haar, das sie mit einem Lederband zusammenhielt. Sie trug eine braune Wolltunika und eine Hose aus gleichem Stoff.

Es war Lygeia.

….

oOo

….

Lygeia hatte das Amazonenland im Westen betreten und war schnell von einer der vielen Patrouillen aufgegriffen worden. Lygeia hatte ihnen das Zeichen für Frieden gezeigt und ihren Namen genannt. Die Amazonen hatten ihre Masken abgenommen, sich verbeugt und Lygeia auf schnellstem Wege zum Dorf gebracht. Sie konnte sich die bewundernden Blicke der Frauen nicht erklären, aber sie hatte eine Ahnung, wo das herkam.

Als sie das Dorf erreichten konnte Lygeia in der Ferne die große Menschenansammlung ausmachen. Sie wusste sofort was auf dem Plan stand.

 _Denk daran, was du mir versprochen hast, Xena! Egal was passiert, du hältst dich raus!_

Sie hielten kurz an. Eine der Amazonen lief voraus um ihr Kommen anzukündigen. Einen Moment später betraten sie den Platz.

Lygeias Blick ging sofort zu dem Podium. Ephiny und einige Amazonen standen davor. Und auf dem Podium, flankiert von zwei Kriegerinnen, stand Gabrielle.

Lygeia rannte los, an den Wachen vorbei, stürmte auf das Podium und schloss Gabrielle in die Arme.

„Gabrielle! Mensch, hab ich mir Sorgen gemacht. Ich dachte, du wärst in Amphipolis. Ich hab auf dem Weg dorthin einen Händler getroffen, der gesehen hat, dass du in Richtung des Amazonenlandes gegangen bist. Was machst du denn hier?"

All das hatte Lygeia in einer solchen Geschwindigkeit gesagt, dass fast niemand verstanden hatte, was die junge Frau meinte.

Erst jetzt sah sich Lygeia um und bemerkte, dass alle Augen auf sie gerichtet waren. Sie legte die Stirn in Falten und hoffte einen fragenden Gesichtsausdruck zu tragen.

„Komm ich gerade ungelegen?" fragte sie leise.

„Nein, im Gegenteil." Sagte Ephiny.

„Ephiny!", Lygeia ließ Gabrielle los, sprang vom Podium und umarmte die Amazone, „Schön dich wiederzusehen. Was ist denn hier eigentlich los?"

„Gabrielle hat sich entschieden Königin der Amazonen zu werden." Verkündete Ephiny laut.

Lygeia riss ihre Augen auf. „Königin der Amazonen? Ohne Scheiß?"

„Sie ist keine Königin!" unterbrach Velaska.

Lygeia löste sich von Ephiny und drehte sich langsam um, bis sie Velaska direkt gegenüberstand. Sie nahm sich einen Moment Zeit um Velaska zu betrachten.

Sie hatte dunkel das Aussehen jener Velaska aus der Serie vor Augen. Wie bei allen Charakteren, die sie bis jetzt getroffen hatte, konnte Lygeia auch hier eine starke Ähnlichkeit feststellen. Doch die Augen dieser Velaska waren kälter und ihre Gesichtszüge grausamer.

„Du bist Velaska.", sagte Lygeia ruhig, „Melosas Adoptivtochter."

Lygeia konnte den überraschten Ausdruck auf den Gesichtern von Gabrielle und Ephiny nicht sehen.

Woher wusste Lygeia das?

„Du sagst, Gabrielle ist keine Königin. Warum?"

„Sie ist keine Amazone!", rief Velaska, „Geschweige denn von königlichem Geblüt! Das Einzige, was sie als Beweis vorbringen kann ist das Wort einer Verräterin!"

Lygeia atmete tief durch, ohne den Blickkontakt mit Velaska zu unterbrechen. Angesichts dieses stechenden Blicks, den die Amazone trug, war das schwer. Aber Lygeia würde nicht nachgeben.

„Du hast Recht.", sagte Lygeia, „Eine Amazone ist sie nicht. Und auch sicher nicht königlich. Eins möchte ich bloß wissen. Wen meinst du mit Verräterin?"

„Ephiny." Antwortete Velaska.

Lygeia drehte sich erstaunt um und blickte zu ihrer Freundin. Dann wandte sie sich wieder an Velaska. „Und was hat sie getan, dass du sie eine Verräterin nennst?"

„Sie hat sich mit einem Zentaur verheiratet und sich noch dazu von ihm schwängern lassen. Und das allerschlimmste: Sie hat ihr Volk verlassen!"

Erneut erhob sich aufgeregtes Getuschel.

Gebietend hob Lygeia die Hand. Das Getuschel erstarb.

„Ich weiß, dass Ephiny mit einem Zentaur verheiratet war. Und sie hat ihm einen wunderbaren Jungen geschenkt, der einmal selbst ein starker Zentaur werden wird. Du magst über Zentauren denken, wie du willst. Es macht Ephiny nicht zur Verräterin. Und was deinen Vorwurf, sie hätte ihr Volk verlassen angeht. Das hast du doch auch getan."

„Ich bin zurückgekommen!"

„Das ist Ephiny auch.", hielt Lygeia dagegen, „Ephiny ist keine Verräterin, und das war sie auch nie. Den einzigen Vorwurf, den man ihr machen könnte, wäre, dass sie sich verliebt hat."

Ephiny konnte ihr Lächeln nicht verbergen. Es war lange her, dass jemand so für sie eingestanden war, wie es Lygeia gerade tat. Und wenn sie das Flüstern der anderen Amazonen richtig verstand, waren viele Lygeias Meinung.

„Aber um nun zum Thema zurückzukommen.", sagte Lygeia laut, „Wenn ich es richtig verstanden habe, fechtest du Gabrielles Anspruch auf den Thron an, der ihr durch das Stammesrecht zusteht."

Velaska öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn jedoch sofort wieder. Sie versuchte es mit einem beschwichtigenden Lächeln, dass seine Wirkung jedoch verfehlte.

„Ich habe lediglich…"

„Fechtest du das Stammesrecht an? Ja, oder Nein?"

Lygeias Stimme ließ kein Entkommen. Velaska hatte die Pistole auf der Brust. Jetzt musste sie Farbe bekennen. Wenn sie ‚Ja' sagte, dann war es Verrat. Das Stammesrecht war heilig. Eine Anfechtung war unmöglich.

Velaskas Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt. Ihre Augen waren wie Dolche, die sich in Lygeias Körper bohrten. Sie blieb die Antwort schuldig.

Lygeia breitete die Arme aus und begann vor dem Podium auf- und abzugehen.

„Du zweifelst Gabrielles Recht auf die Krone an.", sagte sie, „Sie ist nicht als Amazone geboren worden, das stimmt. Aber sie hat das Stammesrecht. Und Melosa hat sie als Prinzessin und Nachfolgerin anerkannt. Kann das jemand hier bezeugen?"

Ephiny trat einen großen Schritt nach vorne. „Ich kann es bezeugen. Ich war dabei."

„Das genügt.", sagte Lygeia, „Du sagst, Gabrielle ist nicht von königlichem Geblüt. Das bist du auch nicht."

„Ich bin Melosas Adoptivtochter!"

„Richtig. ADOPTIV-tochter! Durch die Adoption bist du per Gesetz ihre Tochter. Aber ein Recht auf die Krone gibt dir das noch lange nicht."

Gabrielle hatte diesem Streit mit offenem Mund zugehört. Und ihre Verwirrung über Lygeia wich langsam einer unterschwelligen Furcht. Sie hatte Velaska bis vor ein paar Tagen überhaupt nicht gekannt. Und sie war sich sicher, dass auch Xena nichts von ihr gewusst hatte.

Wie also hatte sich Lygeia all dieses Wissen verschafft?

Das Gemurmel unter den Amazonen war immer lauter geworden. Und Velaska merkte, dass ihr langsam die Felle davonschwammen. Sie war eingekesselt. Und wählte die Flucht nach vorne.

„Du hast kein Recht hier zu sprechen!", rief sie, „Du wagst es eine heilige Zeremonie des Amazonenvolkes zu unterbrechen! Wer bist du überhaupt?"

Lygeia konnte nicht anders. Sie musste über diesen kläglichen Angriff lächeln.

„Wer ich bin erfährst du noch früh genug. Aber vorher möchte ich Dir und Euch allen", sie wandte sich an die versammelten Amazonen, „eines ins Gedächtnis rufen. Melosa hat dich adoptiert. Sie hat dich wie ihr eigen Fleisch und Blut groß gezogen. Und wie dankst du es ihr? Du bringst sie um! Und warum? Weil du unbedingt Königin sein willst!"

„Es war ein fairer Zweikampf!"

„Scheißegal, ob das nun so war oder nicht. Du hättest sie nicht töten müssen!"

Velaska wollte etwas erwidern. Doch Gabrielle schritt ein.

„Das reicht!" sagte sie laut und entschieden.

Sofort herrschte Stille. Alle Aufmerksamkeit war auf Gabrielle gerichtet. Jeder erwartete ihre Entscheidung.

Gabrielle hob die am Boden liegende Maske auf und riss den Dolch aus dem Holz. Sie stellte sich ans Ende des Podiums und hielt beides in Velaskas Richtung.

„Hier."

Velaska trat langsam nach vorne. Ihr begehrlicher Blick war auf die Maske gerichtet. Sie streckte beide Hände nach der Maske aus.

Gabrielle zog die Maske zurück. „Der Dolch. Es gehört dir, richtig?"

Mit einem Ausdruck puren Hasses nahm sie Gabrielle den Dolch aus der Hand, drehte sich um und verließ den Platz.

Gabrielle trat einen Schritt zurück und setzte sich die Maske auf.

Ephiny stieß ihre Faust in die Luft. „Die neue Königin der Amazonen. GABRIELLE!"


	7. Siebter Gesang

**Siebter Gesang**

Lygeia folgte Gabrielle vom Platz der Amazonen zur Totenhütte. Dort hatte man Xenas Sarkophag aufgebahrt, wo er bis zu seiner Verbrennung bleiben sollte. Gabrielle trug die Königinnenmaske im Arm. Immer wieder warf sie Lygeia von der Seite Blicke zu, bis die junge Frau nachgab.

„Was ist los?" fragte sie.

„Woher weißt du das alles?"

Lygeia blieb stehen. „Was?"

„Woher kennst du Velaska?", fragte Gabrielle, „Und woher wusstest du all diese Dinge über sie?"

„Die Wachen, die mich ins Dorf gebracht haben.", gab Lygeia zur Antwort, „Sie haben mir auf dem Weg her einen kleinen Umriss gegeben."

Es fiel Gabrielle schwer Lygeia zu glauben. Obwohl es durchaus nachvollziehbar klang, war es für Gabrielle zu einfach. Außerdem erinnerte sie sich an Lygeias Verhalten, wenn sie nach ihrem Leben in der Zukunft gefragt worden war. Wortkarg und kein Blickkontakt.

Genau dieses Verhalten zeigte sie jetzt.

Als sie weitergingen, stellte Lygeia ihre Frage von vorhin noch einmal.

„Was machst du eigentlich hier, Gabrielle?"

Die Amazonenkönigin streichelte die Verzierungen ihrer Maske.

„Ich bin auf dem Weg nach Amphipolis Banditen begegnet.", antwortete Gabrielle, „Sie wollten Xenas Sarkophag stehlen. Anscheinend ist Xenas Kopf, selbst tot, einigen noch etwas wert."

„Das kann ich mir vorstellen."

Gabrielle nickte. „Deswegen bin ich hier her gekommen. Ich hatte gehofft ein paar Tage bleiben und ausruhen zu können. Und vielleicht jemanden zu finden, der mich begleiten könnte. Aber seit ich hier bin…"

Lygeia lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu.

Gemeinsam betraten sie die Hütte. Lygeia blieb verwirrt stehen. Man hatte Xenas Leichnam in einen schlichteren, aber dennoch prachtvollen Sarg aus Holz umgebettet. Erneut verzog sie ihr Gesicht. Was jetzt kam würde nicht leicht werden. Gabrielle durfte ihr nicht drauf kommen.

„Was hat das zu bedeuten?" fragte sie.

Gabrielle trat an die Seite des Sargs und legte ihre Hand auf das Holz.

„Ich werde Xena nach dem Gesetz der Amazonen verbrennen lassen." Sagte sie.

„Was?"

Einen Moment schaute Lygeia ungläubig von Xenas Sarg zu Gabrielle. Dann trat sie einen Schritt näher und fragte: „Und Xenas Wunsch, neben ihrem Bruder begraben zu werden?"

„Ich werde ihre Asche nach Amphipolis bringen." Antwortete Gabrielle.

Lygeia blieb wie unschlüssig stehen. Sie atmete tief durch und stellte sich hinter Gabrielle.

„Gabrielle, ich weiß nicht, ob Xena verbrannt werden wollte."

„Ich weiß es auch nicht.", sagte Gabrielle, „Aber ich muss eine Entscheidung treffen."

Für einen Augenblick streichelte Gabrielle, einst Bardin und nun Amazonenkönigin, den Deckel des Sargs. Dann nahm sie Xenas Chakram, küsste es zärtlich und legte es auf den Sarg.

„Kann ich dich um etwas bitten?" fragte Lygeia zögernd.

Gabrielle drehte sich um.

„Kann ich einen Moment mit ihr allein bleiben? Ich würde ihr gern Lebewohl sagen."

Ihre Freundin nickte verständnisvoll und verließ die Hütte. Lygeia war mit Xenas Sarg allein.

 _Warum hast du ihr nichts gesagt!_

„Xena, denk an dein Versprechen." Zischte Lygeia. Sie griff an ihren Gürtel, zog ein kurzes Messer hervor und begann sich umständlich und dilettantisch am Verschluss des Sargs zu schaffen zu machen.

„LASS DIE HÄNDE VOM SARG!"

Lygeia riss die Hände hoch und ließ das Messer fallen. Langsam drehte sie sich um. Gabrielle stand im Eingang der Hütte. Neben ihr zwei Amazonenkriegerinnen, die mit ihren Armbrüsten auf Lygeia zielten.

„Gabrielle, das ist jetzt anders als du denkst." Sagte Lygeia.

„Ach ja?" Gabrielles Stimme war wie ein Peitschenschlag „Ich sage dir, was ich denke: Du wolltest Xenas Leichnam stehlen!"

Lygeia schüttelte den Kopf. „Ja. Aber nicht um ihn an irgendeinen Fürsten zu verhökern."

„Nein? Und was hattest du dann vor?" fragte Gabrielle.

Lygeia sah sich nach allen Seiten um, als suchte sie einen Ausweg. Sie wusste, wie Gabrielle das auffassen würde. Und genau diesen Effekt wollte sie haben.

Die Hände nach wie vor erhoben, bedeutete Lygeia Gabrielle näher zu kommen. Die Amazonenkönigin kam dem nach, bis sie nur noch einen halben Schritt von Lygeia entfernt war.

„Xenas Seele ist in mir.", flüsterte Lygeia, „Sie zwingt mich ihren Leichnam zu stehlen."

 _Das ist lächerlich._

„Das ist lächerlich.", antwortete Gabrielle verächtlich. Kopfschüttelnd trat sie einen Schritt zurück, „Allen hätte ich so etwas zugetraut. Aber niemals dir! Xena hat dir vertraut. Ich habe dir vertraut!"

Die offene Anklage. Gabrielles Schmerz so von einem Menschen hintergangen worden zu sein, dem sie blind vertraut hätte, sorgten dafür, dass Lygeia das Gefühl hatte, ihr Magen würde verknotet. Obwohl es genau das war, was sie im Sinn gehabt hatte, tat es furchtbar weh von Gabrielle solche Worte zu hören.

Nur mit Mühe konnte Lygeia verhindern, dass sie aus der Rolle fiel.

„Hast du noch eine Ausrede?" fragte Gabrielle. Ihre Stimme klang gepresst. Von unterdrücktem Zorn und verletzter Freundschaft.

Lygeia atmete tief aus und schlug die Augen nieder. „Nichts, das ich dir sagen könnte, würde dich überzeugen." Antwortete sie. Es klang wie ein Schuldeingeständnis.

„Bringt sie weg!", befahl Gabrielle den Kriegerinnen, „Ich werde mich nach der Zeremonie mit ihr befassen!"

Die Kriegerinnen ließen ihre Armbrüste sinken, packten Lygeia grob bei den Armen und zogen sie aus der Hütte zu den Höhlen, wo sich die Kerker befanden.

 _Wirklich eine tolle Leistung, Lygeia!_

 _Ruhe da drin!_

Eine der Kriegerinnen öffnete eine Tür und Lygeia wurde unsanft in den Kerker gestoßen. Die Tür wurde verschlossen. Lygeia war in der Dunkelheit allein. Fast.

 _So, und jetzt?_ fragte Xena aufgebracht.

„Ganz ruhig, Prinzessin. Es ist alles nach Plan gelaufen." Sagte Lygeia leise.

 _Ach, du hast einen Plan? Und wie sieht der aus?_

„Zunächst mal darin, dass du die Klappe hältst und mich in Ruhe arbeiten lässt."

Lygeia griff sich wieder in die Haare und holte erneut die Haarklammer hervor. Sie ging zur Tür und schaute durch das vergitterte Fenster. Es waren keine Wachen abgestellt worden. Alle Amazonen waren bei der Bestattungszeremonie.

Gemächlich mache sich Lygeia daran das Schloss zu knacken. Sie schob die Haarklammer in das Schlüsselloch und begann ein wenig darin herumzustochern.

 _Beeil dich, Lygeia! Sie entzünden schon den Scheiterhaufen!_ Lygeia konnte jetzt wirkliche Angst in Xenas Stimme hören.

„Ganz ruhig.", sagte sie, „Noch brennst du nicht."

Sie hatte kaum zu Ende gesprochen, als ein lautes Schnappen ertönte und die Tür nachgab.

Lygeia öffnete sie einen Spalt und sah sich um.

 _Dein Auftritt, Xena._

….

oOo

….

Sanfte Trommelschläge hallten über das Dorf, als der Sarg mit Xenas Leichnam von vier Amazonen in einer Prozession durch das Dorf getragen wurde. Voraus gingen fünf Kriegerinnen. Dahinter kamen der Sarg und die Trägerinnen, gehüllt in das traditionelle Trauergewand. Direkt hinter dem Sarg folgten Gabrielle und Ephiny und eine weitere Abordnung von Kriegerinnen. Das restliche Dorf kam direkt dahinter.

Gabrielle trug ihre Maske, wie es das Gesetz vorschrieb. In den Händen hielt sie Xenas Chakram.

Der Zug erreichte den Dorfplatz. Die Kriegerinnen bildeten einen Ring um den Scheiterhaufen. Gabrielle und Ephiny, zusammen mit der Leibgarde der Königin, verneigten sich vor dem Sarg.

Über eine improvisierte Leiter stieg Gabrielle auf den Scheiterhaufen und legte das Chakram auf dem Deckel ab. Dann ging sie zielstrebig auf das Podium zu, auf dem sie vorhin noch zu Königin gekrönt worden war. Und ihre erste Amtshandlung war ausgerechnet eine Bestattung.

Noch dazu die von Xena.

Für einen Moment ließ Gabrielle ihre Aufmerksamkeit von den Geschehnissen auf dem Dorfplatz abschweifen. Zu Lygeia.

Niemals hätte Gabrielle ihrer neu gewonnenen Freundin eine solche Tat zugetraut. Aber es ergab alles Sinn. Lygeias plötzliches Verschwinden. Ihr mysteriöser Brief. Und nun der Versuch Xenas Leiche zu stehlen.

Wahrscheinlich hatte Lygeia sich auf die Suche nach einem potentiellen Interessenten für Xena gemacht. Und so wie es aussah hatte Gabrielles Entscheidung Lygeias Pläne durchkreuzt.

Trotzdem war da eine kleine Stimme, die einfach nicht aufhören wollte zu zweifeln. Lygeia war, seit sie mit Xena und Gabrielle reiste, zu Anfang zwar eine schwierige, aber trotzdem verlässliche Freundin gewesen. Bei den Scharmützeln mit lokalen Banditen, die sich einen Namen machen wollten, in dem sie Xena und die kämpfende Bardin Gabrielle besiegten, hatte sie sich meistens rausgehalten. Erst seit ihrem Abenteuer mit den Bacchae hatte Lygeia angefangen aktiv in die Kämpfe einzugreifen.

Einmal hatte sie Gabrielle sogar das Leben gerettet.

Wie hatte sie sich in Lygeia nur so täuschen können?

Eine Bewegung lenkte Gabrielles Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den Dorfplatz. Zwei Amazonen, mit brennenden Pfeilen auf den Bogensehen, standen abwartend vor ihr.

Gabrielle verdrängte jeden Gedanken an Lygeia und gab das Zeichen zum Feuern.

Die Amazonen drehten sich auf der Stelle um, legten an und schossen ihre Pfeile ab.

Der mit Öl getränkte Scheiterhaufen fing sofort an zu brennen.

Mit geballten Fäusten und zusammengebissenen Zähnen, sah Gabrielle zu, wie das Feuer langsam den Scheiterhaufen einnahm und sich immer näher an den Sarg heranfraß. Als das Feuer den Sarg schon fast erreicht hatte, musste sich Gabrielle mit aller Kraft zurückhalten, nicht loszuspringen und den Sarg zu retten.

Plötzlich ertönte neben Gabrielle ein lautes Krachen. Gefolgt von einer Gestalt, die an ihr vorbei über die postierten Wachen sprang und auf den Sarg zu rannte.

Mit einem Salto hob Lygeia vom Boden ab und landete auf dem Deckel des Sarges. Eilig stieß sie die nahen Holzscheite davon, griff sich das Chakram und steckte es an ihren Gürtel.

„Ergreift sie!" rief Velaska, die in der Nähe des Podiums stand.

Die Kriegerinnen, die um den Platz aufgestellt worden waren, zogen ihren Kreis sofort enger. Mit einem Schrei, den Gabrielle selbst in fünfzig Jahren noch erkannt hätte, sprang Lygeia vom Scheiterhaufen herunter und griff die Wachen an.

Fassungslos sah Gabrielle dem Kampf zu. Lygeia kämpfte mit der Geschmeidigkeit und Kraft eines Tigers. Ihre Bewegungen waren sicher und ausbalanciert. Sie kämpfte wie eine erfahrene Kriegerin.

Lygeias Worte kamen ihr in den Sinn.

Aber das unmöglich! Das _konnte_ nicht möglich sein.

Lygeia schlug eine Amazone nieder, setzte die Finger an die Lippen und stieß einen lauten Pfiff aus.

Erneut ertönte ein lautes Krachen. Ein Pferd wieherte. Nur einen Moment später kam Argo auf den Dorfplatz galoppiert.

„Bogenschützen, tötet sie!"

Die Schützen zogen ihre Pfeile und legten an.

„Halt!" befahl Gabrielle.

Lygeia hatte Velaska gehört, riss das Chakram von ihrem Gürtel und schleuderte es nach den Amazonen.

Die runde Waffe federte von einer nahen Hauswand, flog auf die Schützen zu und durchschnitt die Bogensehnen. Von einem Felsen abprallend schoss das Chakram auf Lygeia zu, um mit jahrelang trainierter Präzision aus der Luft gefangen zu werden.

Gabrielle sprang vom Podium herunter. Für sie gab es nun keinen Zweifel mehr.

„Das ist Xena."

Lygeia sprang mit einem hohen Satz auf Argos Rücken, riss die Peitsche vom Sattel und schlug das Ende um den Griff des Sargs. Dann gab sie der Stute die Sporen.

Gabrielle rannte los, stellte sich Argo in den Weg und streckte ihre Hände aus. Lygeia packte Gabrielles Arm, zog sie hinter sich in den Sattel und ritt so schnell es ging aus dem Dorf.


	8. Achter Gesang

**Achter Gesang**

Als Lygeia wieder zu sich kam befand sie sich, zusammen mit Argo, Gabrielle und ihrem, ähm, Xenas Sarg auf einer Lichtung im Wald.

Sie ging ein paar Schritte und massierte sich die Schläfen um wieder klar zu werden. Die Sehnen und Bänder in ihren Beinen taten weh. Die Muskeln, von der ungewohnten Beanspruchung strapaziert, ebenfalls. Für Xenas Stunts war sie wirklich nicht trainiert.

Eine Hand legte sich auf ihren Arm. Lygeia drehte sich um und war überrascht Gabrielle zu sehen.

„Xena?" fragte sie.

Lygeia lächelte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Jetzt gerade nicht." antwortete sie müde.

Gabrielle berührte Xenas Arm. Dann ihre Brust und ihr Gesicht.

„Gabrielle, kannst du das bitte lassen?" fragte Lygeia. Die Berührungen ihrer Freundin waren ihr unangenehm. Das lag nicht an Gabrielle. Sondern daran, dass Xena auf die Berührungen reagierte. Und Lygeia spürte das.

„Wo ist Xena?" fragte Gabrielle.

„Irgendwo hier drin." Antwortete Lygeia und deutete auf sich.

Gabrielle nahm Lygeia an den Schultern und betrachtete sie von oben bis unten, als suche sie ein Zeichen von Xena.

„Wie ist sie in dich gefahren?" fragte sie.

„Keine Ahnung.", antwortete Lygeia genervt. Sie war erschöpft und hatte Kopfschmerzen. „Ich hab zwar die Exorzismusfilme mit Linda Blair und Jennifer Carpenter gesehen, aber wie man sich den Müll einfängt weiß ich deswegen auch nicht."

Gabrielles Stimme wurde leise. Ihre Augen glänzten mit Tränen.

„Kannst du sie nicht irgendwie rufen?" fragte sie.

Lygeia begriff, wie wichtig das für Gabrielle war. Die junge Königin hatte fast ihre Geliebte zu Grabe getragen und nun erfuhr sie, dass diese nicht tot war, sondern nur in einem anderen Körper steckte. Die Hoffnung, die sich Gabrielle jetzt machen musste, konnte nicht größer sein.

„Xena?", fragte Lygeia, „Bist du da?"

 _Ich bin hier bei Euch._ Xenas Stimme klang ebenso leise, wie die von Gabrielle. Lygeia konnte sich vorstellen, dass es für die Kriegerprinzessin ebenso schlimm sein musste, wie für Gabrielle. Beide waren sich so nah und doch unendlich weit voneinander getrennt.

„Wenn du willst, kannst du die Vollmacht haben. Aber bitte belass es beim Wesentlichen."

 _Danke._

Lygeia zuckte zusammen, wie vom Blitz getroffen. Einen Moment stand sie wie zur Salzsäule erstarrt da. Dann drehte sie sich langsam um. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck war seltsam verändert. Auch der Blick ihrer Augen. Die Sprache und Haltung ihres Körpers.

Gabrielle brauchte nicht zu fragen. Vor ihr stand Xena.

„Gabrielle.", Mochte es Einbildung sein, oder nicht. Gabrielle glaubte, Xenas Stimme aus der von Lygeia herauszuhören. „Bitte schließ deine Augen. Schließe sie ganz fest, und denke an mich."

Gabrielle tat, wie ihr geheißen und schloss die Augen.

Für einen Moment spürte sie, wie warmer Wind sie umgab. Eine sanfte Brise, wie an einem Sommertag an der Küste, kurz bevor die Sonne den Horizont erreichte.

Sie hatte das Gefühl zu fliegen…

…Gabrielle…"

Diese Stimme. Sie kannte diese Stimme. Aber sie wollte die Augen nicht öffnen. Sie hatte Angst vor dem, was sie sehen würde, wenn sie es denn tat.

„Öffne deine Augen, Gabrielle." Sagte die Stimme.

Gabrielle tat es. Zuerst nur einen Spalt. Dann etwas mehr. Bis ihre Augen vollständig geöffnet waren.

Vor ihr stand Xena.

Die Kriegerprinzessin lächelte sie an. Ein Lächeln das von Wärme, Liebe und Zuneigung lebte. Jenes Lächeln, das Gabrielle so oft gesehen hatte.

„Xena?" fragte sie.

Xena nickte.

„Ich bin nicht tot, Gabrielle." Sagte sie.

Ein Schluchzen brach aus Gabrielles Kehle hervor. Sie wollte losstürmen, sich in die Arme ihrer Liebsten werfen und sie festhalten. Doch als sie Xenas Hände fassen wollte, glitten ihre Finger durch die der Kriegerprinzessin, wie durch einen dichten Nebel.

Verzweifelt sah Gabrielle in Xenas Gesicht. Trauer hatte das Lächeln wehmütig gemacht.

Gabrielles Gedanken rasten. Sie presste ihre Hände auf den Mund und versuchte wieder die Kontrolle über ihre Stimme zu bekommen. Ihr Hals fühlte sich trocken und spröde an, als würde er beim kleinsten Wort sofort zerbrechen. Sie schluckte einmal und versuchte zu sprechen.

„Xena…warum?..."

Tränen drohten Gabrielles Stimme zu ersticken. Sie brach ab, sammelte erneut ihre Kräfte und versuchte noch einmal zu sprechen.

„Warum...warum bist du von mir gegangen? Ich…ich wollte dir noch so viel sagen…Ich liebe dich, Xena…"

Den letzten Satz bekam Gabrielle fast nicht heraus. Sie war kurz davor die Beherrschung zu verlieren.

Xena trat einen Schritt näher. Ihr Lächeln war beruhigend und tröstend. Obwohl Gabrielle fühlen konnte, dass Xena selbst unter ihrer Trennung litt.

„Ich liebe dich auch, Gabrielle.", antwortete sie, „Und ich werde dich immer lieben."

Diese Worte noch einmal von Xena hören zu können. Noch einmal einen Hauch der Liebe zu spüren, die Xena für sie empfunden hatte, schwellten und brachen ihr das Herz.

„Gabrielle, du musst mir jetzt zuhören. Ich brauche ganz dringend Ambrosia, sonst bin ich wirklich tot. Lygeia hat die Karte und den Schlüssel dahin, aber du musst ihr helfen. Kannst du das für mich tun?"

Gabrielle nickte. Und trotz ihrer Trauer erwachte in ihr eine tiefe Entschlossenheit. Es gab einen Weg ihre Liebste ins Leben zurückzuholen. Eine Möglichkeit für sie beide, wieder zusammen sein zu können. Diese Chance würde sich Gabrielle niemals nehmen lassen. Von niemandem!

„Xena…" Gabrielles leise Stimme enthielt eine stumme Bitte. Und als sie Xenas Blick sah, wusste sie, dass ihre Liebste die Bitte verstanden hatte.

Mit Liebe in den Augen beugte sich Xena zu ihr hinunter. In freudiger Erwartung schloss Gabrielle die Augen.

Ein letztes Mal trafen sich ihre Lippen in dieser Welt zwischen den Lebenden und den Toten.

Lygeia öffnete die Augen. Und sie bemerkte zwei Dinge:

Erstens: Sie küsste Gabrielle.

Zweitens: Sie hatte ihre Hand an einer Stelle, wo sie ganz sicher nicht hingehörte.

Hastig zog Lygeia ihren Kopf zurück und löste den Kuss. Gabrielle öffnete ebenfalls die Augen und blickte erschrocken in Lygeias Gesicht.

Für einen Moment standen sie nah beieinander und suchten nach einer Möglichkeit aus dieser Situation zu kommen.

„Ähm.", versuchte es Lygeia, „Nur um das jetzt klarzustellen. Das war nichts persönliches, ok?"

Gabrielle nickte und lächelte Lygeia peinlich berührt an. „Gut….deine Hand…"

Lygeia riss ihre Hand, die bis eben noch auf Gabrielles Hintern gelegen hatte, zurück und brachte schnell Distanz zwischen sich und ihre Freundin.

 _Sollten wir es schaffen dich zurückzuholen, Xena, fängst du eine!_

„Lygeia?"

„Hm?"

Gabrielle kam einen Schritt auf Lygeia zu und legte ihr eine Hand auf den Arm. „Ich danke dir. Wirklich."

Lygeia winkte ab. „Lass stecken. Jetzt müssen wir erst mal überlegen, wie's weitergehen soll."

 _Lass den Sarkophag verschwinden!_

„Aha, und wie?"

„Was?"

Lygeia kniff die Augen zusammen und presste beide Hände auf die Ohren.

„Stop!", sagte sie laut, „Xena du hältst jetzt mal die Schnauze. Und du Gabrielle hältst auch die Schnauze!"

Für ein paar Augenblicke atmete Lygeia nur tief durch. Dann nahm sie die Hände von ihren Ohren.

„Ok, noch mal von vorn. Xena, was hast du gesagt?"

 _Lasst den Sarg verschwinden._ wiederholte Xena.

„Meinst du verschwinden oder verstecken?" fragte Lygeia.

 _Verstecken_

„Gut.", Lygeia wandte sich an Gabrielle, „Xena will, dass wir ihren Sarg verstecken. Aber frag mich nicht, wie."

Gabrielle überlegte einen Moment.

„Wir könnten ihn flussabwärts treiben lassen und später abholen." Schlug sie vor.

„Gabrielle, wenn wir die Kiste flussabwärts setzen, finden wir den Sarg nie mehr." Antwortete Lygeia.

 _Weiter abwärts mündet der Fluss in eine Höhle und läuft unter die Erde. Der Sarg kann dort nicht weiter._

„Bist du dir da sicher, Xena?" fragte Lygiea.

 _Absolut._

Gabrielle horchte auf.

„Was hat sie gesagt?"

„Sie hat gesagt, dass deine Idee mit dem flussabwärtstreibenlassen gut ist." Fasste Lygeia zusammen. Den Rest ließ sie außen vor.


	9. Neunter Gesang

**Neunter Gesang**

Die Sonne ging bereits auf, als sie die Höhlen erreichten, zu denen das Buch führte. Lygeia trug die Fackel während Gabrielle das Buch studierte, was sich als schwierig herausstellte. Die Schrift in dem Buch war alt und alles andere als leicht zu lesen, selbst für eine versierte Schreiberin wie Gabrielle. Noch dazu hatte der Autor offenbar Zeichen benutzt, die vor hunderten von Jahren im Gebrauch waren.

Sie gingen einen breiten Pfad entlang der in eine Schlucht führte. Felswände wuchsen auf beiden Seiten des Weges in den Himmel.

Gabrielle blätterte in dem Buch, las lautlos eine Passage und blickte auf einen riesigen Höhleneingang, der wie eine schwarze Bestie anmutete. Lygeia hob die Fackel etwas höher, um mehr sehen zu können.

„Das muss sie sein." Sagte Gabrielle.

„Bist du dir da sicher?" fragte Lygeia. Diese Höhle sah nicht besonders einladend aus.

„Ziemlich sicher.", antwortete Gabrielle, „Es ist die einzige Höhle hier im Umkreis, die auf die Beschreibung des Buches passt." Gabrielle klappte das Buch zu und steckte es ein.

Lygeia nickte. „Xena? Nur damit du Bescheid weist: Wenn du irgendwas siehst, hörst oder was auch immer, das nicht ganz koscher ist, dann greif ein. Wie überlass ich dir."

 _Verstanden._

„Gut.", antwortete Lygeia, „Let's get it on."

Sie betraten die Höhle, die zunächst wie jede andere Höhle aussah. Doch je weiter sie vordrangen, desto mehr schrumpfte sie zusammen. Die Wände und die Decke wurden enger. Am Tag hätte niemand diese Höhle betreten, außer um Schutz vor schlechtem Wetter zu suchen oder zu rasten. Aber nicht um sie zu erkunden.

Lygeia ging voraus, die Fackel wie ein Schwert erhoben und leuchtete den Weg.

Sie waren noch nicht weit gegangen, als sich der Weg vor ihnen von einer asymmetrischen Form plötzlich in einen niedrigen, rechteckigen Gang veränderte. Vorsichtig stiegen sie einige Stufen hinunter, schoben mit den Händen die Spinnenweben beiseite und standen in einem neuen Gang.

„Siehst du was?" fragte Gabrielle.

„Nein.", antwortete Lygeia, „Da vorne ist ein Durchgang, glaub ich."

Lygeia leuchtet ein wenig und fand eine Reihe alter Fackeln, die an der Wand hingen. Sie probierte etwas und tatsächlich ließen sich die alten Fackeln entzünden.

Der Gang war nun hell erleuchtet. Seile hingen von der Decke. Eine dicke Schicht Staub lag auf dem Boden. Lygeia und Gabrielle sahen sich nach möglichen Fallen um. Sie konnten nichts finden, das auf einen Hinterhalt schließen ließ.

„Das gefällt mir nicht.", sprach Lygeia den Gedanken aus, „Irgendjemand versteckt hier Ambrosia und vergisst Fallen einzubauen."

Vorsichtig gingen sie auf den Torbogen zu, der in einen kleinen Raum zu führen schien. Als sie direkt davor standen, blieben sie stehen. Der Raum hatte keinen Boden, zumindest nicht auf Höhe des Torbogens. Der Boden lag zwei Meter weiter unten und war mit aufrechtgestellten Spießen, Lanzen und spitz gehackten Holzpflöcken übersäht. Teile menschlicher Skelette lagen aufgespießt, oder zwischen den Pflöcken am Boden. Seile aus Leder, statt aus Hanf, hingen von der Decke. Einige davon hatten bereits ihren Geist aufgegeben und hingen zerrissen herunter.

 _Wie war das noch? Keine Fallen? Ich nehme alles zurück._

„Sieht aus als hätten sie versucht da raus zu klettern." Sagte Gabrielle mit Blick auf die Knochen.

„Gut, hier geht's nicht mehr weiter. Wo ist die Ambrosia?"

Sie sahen sich in dem Raum um. Gabrielle deutete auf die Decke und bat Lygeia zu leuchten.

„Siehst du den Stein da oben? Die Markierungen sind irgendwie merkwürdig."

 _Der Dolch des Helios ist der Schlüssel. Ihr müsst ihn…_

„Xena, rede bitte lauter. Ich verstehe dich kaum noch." Sagte Lygeia.

„Sie wird immer schwächer." Antwortete Gabrielle besorgt und griff nach einem der Seile.

„Keine Bewegung!"

Lygeia drehte sich um. Velaska stand am Fuß der Treppe hinter ihnen. Neben ihr zwei Amazonen mit gespannten Armbrüsten.

Lygeia schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich hatte es im Urin, dass du hier noch auftauchst." Sagte sie.

Velaska ignorierte sie.

„Wo ist diese Speise der Götter?"

 _Überlass Sie mir, Lygeia. Mit denen werde ich schon fertig._

 _Xena, lass das bleiben. Du bist zu schwach und du wirst deine Kräfte noch brauchen. Die Runde geht einstweilen an sie._

Lygeia spürte, wie Xena versuchte die Kontrolle über ihren Körper zu erlangen. Sofort ging sie einen Schritt nach hinten zum Rand des Bodens.

 _Wenn du nicht sofort Ruhe gibst, leiste ich dir in der Hölle Gesellschaft!_

Die Drohung schien zu wirken. Xena zog sich zurück.

„Sie ist fort." Sagte Lygeia.

Sie war selbst nicht sicher mit wem sie redete.

….

oOo

….

Ein Schlag traf ihre Wange und schleuderte ihren Kopf zur Seite. Kurz darauf wurde ihr Hals gepackt und zusammengedrückt. Instinktiv versuchte sie zu atmen, doch sie bekam fast keine Luft. Erst als sie glaubte zu ersticken ließ die Hand los.

Keuchend hing Lygeia an dem Holzkreuz, an das Velaska sie gespannt hatte. Seit Stunden, so schien es ihr, wurde sie geschlagen, getreten und gewürgt. Und mehrmals hatte Velaska sie geküsst. Hart und mit Zunge. Ihr Speichel klebte an Lygeias Kinn. Und trotz der Schmerzen konnte Lygeia nicht anders als bei Velaskas Kussattacken so etwas wie Lust zu empfinden.

Hätte sie Velaska unter anderen Umständen getroffen, sie hätte die Amazone sicher nicht von der Bettkante geschubst.

Velaskas Hand packte Lygeias Haar und schlug ihren Hinterkopf gegen den Balken.

„Ich verliere langsam die Geduld.", zischte sie, „Wo ist die Ambrosia?"

Lygeia grinste Velaska an.

„Kann ich jemanden anrufen?"

Erneut schlug Velaska zu. Einmal, zweimal, dreimal, viermal. Immer wieder, bis Lygeia kurz davor war das Bewusstsein zu verlieren.

„Wo ist die Ambrosia?" fragte Velaska erneut.

„Als ob ich dir das sagen würde." Antwortete Lygiea.

Einen Moment starrte Velaska ihr in die Augen. Dann lächelte die Amazone plötzlich.

Mit einer Zärtlichkeit, die man ihr niemals zugetraut hätte, streichelte sie über Lygeias geschwollene Wangen und ihre aufgesprungenen Lippen. Sie kam näher, bis ihr Körper den von Lygeia berührte und ihr Atem wie ein warmer Hauch über Lygeias Gesicht streichelte.

„Muss es denn immer in Gewalt enden?" fragte sie traurig. Ihre Finger fuhren fort damit Lygeias Gesicht zu liebkosen. Sanft , fast schon liebevoll, küsste sie Lygeias Lippen. Diese Küsse standen in völligem Gegensatz zu ihren vorherigen.

„Du bist schön und stark." Hauchte ihr Velaska auf die Lippen. Ihre Hände wanderten von Lygeias Gesicht zu ihren Schultern, fuhren ihre Arme nach und berührten ihre Hände. Dann gingen sie denselben Weg zurück.

Bis zu Lygeias Brüsten.

„Warum verbünden wir uns nicht?" fragte Velaska. Lygeia konnte nicht sagen, ob die Amazone jetzt _fakte_ oder ob es echt war. Sie konnte deutlich die Erregung in Velaskas Stimme hören.

„Stell dir vor, was wir vollbringen könnten.", sagte Velaska, „Wenn wir beide von der Ambrosia essen, werden wir beide zu Göttern. Mächtig genug, um über die ganze Welt zu herrschen."

Lygeia konnte sich wehren, wie sie wollte. Ihr Körper verriet sie. Der plötzliche Wechsel in Velaskas Verhalten. Ihre Berührungen. Ihre Stimme.

Die Hände der Amazone wussten, was sie taten, als sie unter Lygeias Tunika und das Unterhemd schlüpften und ihre nackten Brüste streichelten. Lygeia biss sich auf die Zunge und versuchte gegen die Erregung anzukämpfen, die sich langsam in ihre ausbreitete.

Velaskas rechte Hand wanderte weiter nach unten. Mit Schrecken wurde Lygeia klar, wohin die Hand wanderte. Sie konnte das Stöhnen nicht mehr unterdrücken, als sich Velaskas Hand unter den Bund ihrer Hose schob und auf ihr nacktes Geschlecht legte.

„Verbünde dich mit mir.", sagte Velaska, „Hilf mir eine Göttin zu werden, und ich mache dich zu meiner Königin."

Sie erhöhte den Druck auf Lygeias Spalte und bekam, was sie wollte. Ein erneutes Aufstöhnen.

„Hilf mir, und ich gebe dir so viel hiervon, wie du willst, wann immer du willst."

Für einen kurzen Moment, der nicht länger als eine Sekunde dauerte, war Lygeia wirklich versucht auf Velaskas Angebot einzugehen. Doch sie schüttelte den Kopf. Wehrte und bekämpfte die Lust, die von ihr Besitz ergriff.

Lygeia öffnete ihre Augen.

„Du kannst machen, was du willst, Velaska. Von mir erfährst du nichts." Sagte sie entschlossen.

Velaska packte zu und krallte ihre Finger in Lygeia. Die junge Frau schrie auf.

Dann riss die Amazone ihre Hand zurück. Sie ging zu einem nahen Tisch und zog das schwere Tuch beiseite. Es enthüllte eine Reihe von Folterwerkzeugen.

Mit lächelnder Miene streichelte Velaska über die verschiedenen Instrumente, bis sie sich für eine Geißel entschied. Lygeias Blick fiel auf die Knoten, die in das Leder geknüpft waren.

„Du wolltest es so.", sagte Velaska, „Aber um ehrlich zu sein, gefällt es mir so viel besser."

Die Knoten der Geisel schlugen unheilverkündend gegeneinander.


	10. Zehnter Gesang

**Zehnter Gesang**

Unruhig ging Gabrielle in der Enge des Kerkers auf und ab. Sie hatte die Hände vor den Mund gepresst und versuchte sich nicht auszumalen, was Velaska gerade mit Lygeia anstellte.

Ephiny lehnte an der Steinwand des Kerkers und wirkte nach außen hin völlig ruhig. Doch ihre angespannten Muskeln verrieten, dass es nur Tarnung war. Ihr Blick war starr geradeaus gerichtet und ihre tiefen Atemzüge zeigten deutlich in welcher Stimmung sie war.

Nach Gabrielles Verschwinden hatte Velaska das Kommando an sich gerissen. Mit einer Hass- und Hetztirade gegen Gabrielle hatte es die Amazone irgendwie geschafft die meisten Frauen des Stammes hinter sich zu versammeln. Sie hatte Ephiny angeboten sich ihr anzuschließen. Ephiny hatte abgelehnt. Zusammen mit einem Dutzend weiterer Amazonen, die treu zu Gabrielle standen.

Einige Stunden später – nachdem sie in die Kerker gesperrt worden waren – hatte man Gabrielle zu ihnen gebracht. Ephiny war froh ihre Freundin sicher und unverletzt zu sehen. Gabrielle hatte ihr in kurzen Sätzen erklärt, wie der Stand der Dinge war.

Jetzt warteten sie gemeinsam darauf, was Velaska mit ihnen anstellen würde. Ihnen war klar, dass es die Amazone auf die Ambrosia abgesehen hatte. Alles, was ihr fehlte war der Schlüssel.

Und den hatte ausgerechnet Lygeia.

In diesem Moment drangen schleifende Geräusche in die Zelle, gefolgt von den ruppigen Befehlen der Wächterinnen.

„Los, rein mit dir!"

Kurz darauf wurde die Kerkertür geöffnet und Lygeias regungsloser Körper in die Zelle geworfen.

„Lygeia!"

Gabrielle kniete an der Seite ihrer Freundin und drehte sie auf den Rücken. Sie erschrak, als sie Lygeias Gesicht sah. Es war von unzähligen Schlägen zugeschwollen. Ihre Lippen bluteten. Sie hatte eine Wunde am Kopf, die inzwischen getrocknet war. Ihre Tunika war senkrecht durchgeschnitten und zeigte die roten und blutigen Striemen langer Geißelung.

Vorsichtig tätschelte Gabrielle das Gesicht ihrer Freundin.

„Lygeia. Sag doch etwas."

Lygeia begann sich zu regen. Sie stöhnte und bewegte ihren Kopf hin und her. Ihre Augen hielt sie geschlossen.

„Nein…bitte….aufhören…" hauchte sie kraftlos.

Gabrielle rutschte etwas näher.

„Lygeia, ich bin es. Gabrielle."

Lygeias Bewegungen verebbten. Dann öffnete sie langsam die Augen, soweit sie konnte.

„Gabrielle?", fragte Lygeia nuschelnd, „Was machst du denn hier?"

„Sie haben uns eingesperrt.", antwortete sie, „Geht es dir gut?"

„Nein. Aber ich lebe noch."

Ephiny hatte sich inzwischen von der Wand gelöst und auf der anderen Seite von Lygeia Platz genommen.

„Ist irgendetwas gebrochen?" fragte sie.

„Glaub nicht.", sagte Lygeia, „Schien nicht darauf aus mir was zu brechen. Wollte mir nur wehtun."

Gabrielle und Ephiny halfen Lygeia sich aufzusetzen und lehnten sie mit dem Rücken an die Wand. Mit einem Schöpfer gaben sie Lygeia aus dem Eimer Wasser zu trinken, den man ihnen hingestellt hatte.

„Hast du ihr irgendetwas verraten?" fragte Gabrielle.

Lygeia schüttelte den Kopf. „Nichts was ich lieber getan hätte, wenn sie bloß aufhört.", antwortete sie, „Aber ich musste ihr nichts mehr sagen."

„Was meinst du damit?"

Lygeia trank noch einen Schluck. „Irgendwann in der Mitte kam sie plötzlich auf die Idee mich zu durchsuchen. Sie hat den Dolch gefunden. Und als Strafe, weil ich ihr den Dolch nicht freiwillig gegeben habe, hab ich noch mal das volle Programm gekriegt."

Ephiny setzte sich auf die Hacken und schlang die Arme um die Knie.

„Also haben wir verloren.", sagte sie bitter, „Sie wird eine Göttin."

Lygeia stemmte sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht auf die Beine.

„Halt's Maul, Ephiny.", antwortete Lygeia, „Diese Schlacht hat sie vielleicht gewonnen, aber den Krieg noch lange nicht."

„Aber was können wir denn noch tun?"

„Auf keinen Fall aufgeben.", sagte Gabrielle, „Zunächst mal müssen wir hier raus."

Lygeia griff sich in die Haare und suchte ein bisschen herum. Als sie nicht fand, was sie suchte, stieß sie einen leisen Fluch aus. Sie überlegte einen Moment, dann fiel ihr Blick auf eine der Amazonen.

„Wie heißt du?" fragte sie.

Die angesprochene Amazone zuckte überrascht zusammen und zögerte einen Moment bevor sie antwortete: „Mein Name ist Asa."

Lygeia ging zu ihr und sagte: „Könntest du mir einen Gefallen tun, Asa? Könntest du dir bitte deinen BH auf die Brust drücken, damit er nicht runterfällt?"

Die Amazone mit Namen Asa starrte Lygeia an, als wäre sie verrückt. „Wieso?"

„Ich brauche den Metallbügel, der deinen BH zusammenhält.", flüsterte Lygeia, „Und wenn ich ihn dir jetzt einfach rausziehe, sehen wir mehr von dir als du jemals wolltest."

Dieses Argument schien zu wirken. Zögernd kam Asa Lygeias Bitte nach und drückte die Schalen ihres BHs gegen ihre Brüste.

Vorsichtig griff Lygeia in die Mitte und zog das Stäbchen aus den Laschen.

„Danke." Sagte sie und hockte sich vor das Schlüsselloch. Sie stocherte ein wenig, horchte zwischendurch nach den Wachen. Dann drückte sie das Stäbchen etwas tiefer und zog es wieder aus dem Schlüsselloch.

„Ist offen." Sagte sie lautlos und zeigte den Daumen nach oben.

Gabrielle nickte und stellte sich an das Fenster der Tür.

„Hey, ihr beiden. Kommt her, ich will Euch was sagen."

Mit aller Kraft warf Gabrielle die Tür auf und stieß die Wachen zurück. In weniger als fünf Sekunden hatten Ephiny und die anderen drei Amazonen die Wachen überwältigt und in den Kerker gesperrt, in dem sie eben selbst noch gesessen hatten.

„Ephiny, du und die anderen geht zur Flusshöhle und holt den Sarg. Bringt ihn zur Ambrosiahalle." Befahl ihnen Gabrielle und drückte Ephiny die Karte in die Hand.

„Jetzt aber Abmarsch." Sagte Lygeia und rannte mit Gabrielle los.

….

oOo

….

Vorsichtig ging Velaska die Stufen zur Ambrosiahalle hinunter. Seit sie die Höhle betreten hatte, herrschte in ihr ein Gefühlssturm aus freudiger Erwartung, gespannter Vorsicht und Feierlichkeit.

Endlich war es soweit. Sie war dort angekommen, wo sie hingehörte. Am Ort ihrer Bestimmung. Am Erfüllungsort ihres Schicksals. Was hatte Melosa damals gesagt?

 _Du bist nicht dazu bestimmt Königin zu sein._

Melosa hatte Recht gehabt. Es war nicht ihre Bestimmung eine Königin zu sein.

Sondern eine Göttin.

Langsam ging sie den kurzen Gang bis zum Torbogen, wo sie stehen blieb. Sie berührte den Dolch an ihrem Gürtel. Den Dolch des Helios. Er war der Schlüssel. Der Schlüssel zur unbegrenzten Macht.

Für einen Moment gestattete sie sich an die junge Frau zu denken, die sie gefoltert hatte. Sie hatte einen starken Willen, das musste sie ihr lassen. Aber es war ein jämmerlicher Versuch gewesen, sie aufzuhalten.

Eigentlich war es schade. Das Mädchen hatte wirklich gut geschmeckt. Und sich auch sehr gut angefühlt. Velaska bedauerte es fast schon, dass sie diesen schönen Frauenkörper so sehr hatte quälen müssen.

Aber wie hieß es doch so schön?

Wer nicht hören wollte, musste fühlen.

Velaska begutachtete die verschiedenen Seile und wählte das, welches dem Stein am nächsten war. Sie nahm Anlauf, sprang und ergriff das Seil. Es knirschte wegen der plötzlichen Belastung, aber es hielt.

„Velaska!"

Sie sah nach unten. Am Torbogen unter ihr standen Gabrielle und ihre Freundin. Jenes Mädchen, dessen Namen sie nicht wusste.

„Ah, Gabrielle.", sagte sie siegessicher, „Ich hatte gehofft, dass du kommst. Sieh zu und erlebe die Geburt einer Göttin."

Velaska kletterte weiter nach oben. Immer weiter jenem Stein entgegen, der das Zeichen des Dolches trug.

Sie hatte ihn schon fast erreicht, als ein kreischendes Geräusch die Halle erfüllte, gefolgt von einem lauten Knall. Dann raste knapp über ihr etwas Silbernes vorbei und durchschnitt das Seil, an dem sich Velaska festhielt.

Einen Moment lang fiel sie, griff verzweifelt um sich, bekam ein neues Seil zu fassen und hielt sich fest. Sie sah nach unten. Gabrielle hielt einen breiten, flachen Ring aus Metall in der Hand.

Sie hatte dieses Ding nach ihr geworfen.

Velaska schaute nach oben und kletterte weiter. Von dieser blonden Göre würde sie sich nicht aufhalten lassen.

Sie war noch nicht weit gekommen, als sie von irgendetwas in den Rücken getreten wurde. Sie ließ das Seil los und stürzte den Spießen entgegen. Kurz vor dem Aufprall bekam sie ihr Seil wieder zu fassen und fing sich ab.

Über ihr, ein kaltes Lächeln im Gesicht, baumelte Gabrielle.

Wie war dieses Mädchen da hoch gekommen?

Zorn breitete sich in Velaska aus. Sie würde diese Maskenräuberin töten.

Gabrielle kletterte ihr nach unten entgegen, bis sie auf einer Höhe waren.

Sie traten nacheinander, versuchten den Griff der anderen um das Seil zu lösen und sie in den Tod zu schicken. Doch das war schwierig. Ständig verfehlten ihre Attacken gegeneinander, während sie über den Dornen hin- und herschwangen. Velaska bekam einen Tritt auf die Hand und rutschte etwas. Doch sofort war sie wieder auf Gabrielles Höhe und erwiderte ihren Angriff. Sie zog ihre Beine nach oben, traf Gabrielle am Kinn und trat ihr noch einmal ins Gesicht. Sie stürzte bis auf einen halben Meter über den Dornen, wo sie sich wieder fing und erneut nach oben kletterte.

Doch diesmal hatte Velaska nicht abgewartet, ob ihre Feindin unten ankam. Sie war sofort weitergeklettert und hatte nun den Stein an der Decke erreicht.

Der Stein vor ihr war rund und bis auf einige Zeichen schmucklos. In der Mitte war ein Loch eingelassen. Velaska zog den Dolch aus ihrem Gürtel und steckte ihn bis zum Heft in den Stein.

Einen Moment passierte nichts. Dann schob sich das Innere des Steines zurück und drehte sich einmal um die eigene Achse.

Über Velaska öffnete sich ein kleines Fenster. Staub und goldener Rauch fielen heraus. Und mit ihm etwas, das wie eine orange-rote Blume aussah.

Velaska streckte die Hand aus und fing das Ding auf.

Die Ambrosia.

Sie hatte es geschafft. Sie hatte gewonnen. Sie war eine Göttin.

Velaska stieß ein lautes und wahnsinniges Lachen aus.

„Hey, Velaska!"

Die Amazone blickte nach unten.

„Du wolltest doch meinen Namen wissen!", rief Lygeia, „Meine Name ist Lygeia Abigail Johansson!

Lygeia zielte und schleuderte den Stein, den sie in der Hand gehalten hatte. Das Geschoss traf Velaskas Hand. Sie ließ die Ambrosia fallen.

Ohnmächtig, wie in Zeitlupe, sah sie zu wie die Ambrosia den langen Weg nach unten fiel und zwischen den Spießen auf den Boden klatschte.

Fast gleichzeitig ertönte erneut dieses kreischende Geräusch. Wieder schoss etwas an ihr vorbei und durchschnitt das Seil.

Erneut fiel sie.

Und dieses Mal für immer.


	11. Elfter Gesang

**Elfter Gesang**

Lygeia kletterte den kurzen Abstand zu den Dornen herunter und schob sich zwischen den Spießen hindurch, bis sie die Ambrosia erreichte.

Sie war kleiner, als Lygeia sie in Erinnerung hatte. Ein bisschen größer als die Blüte einer Rose. Und auch von ähnlicher Form. Doch ihre Konsistenz war weich, feucht und elastisch.

 _Wie Götterspeise._

Lygeia schaffte es sich durch den Wald aus Speeren und Dornen zurückzuschieben. Gabrielle wartete am Torbogen.

„Einmal Ambrosia zum gleich essen." Verkündete Lygeia grinsend und drückte ihrer Freundin die Ambrosia in die Hand.

Ephiny und die anderen Amazonen kamen die Treppe hinunter, Xenas Sarg in der Mitte.

„Wir haben Xenas Leichnam." Rief sie.

Gabrielle fiel ihr in die Arme. „Danke, Ephiny. Euch allen."

Die Amazonen lächelten stolz und salutierten zackig.

„Öffnet den Sarg." Befahl sie.

Die Amazonen taten wie ihnen geheißen, lösten die Verschlüsse und hoben den Deckel ab.

Für einen Moment fürchtete sich Lygeia vor dem, was sie kurz davor war zu sehen. Wie würde Xenas Leichnam nach all der Zeit aussehen?

Doch ihre Furcht war unbegründet. Xena sah noch immer genauso aus, wie Lygeia sie in Erinnerung hatte. Ihr Gesicht war blass und starr. Ihre Hände über der Brust gefaltet. Das Haar auf dem Kissen ausgebreitet. Keine Spur von Verwesung war zu sehen.

Gabrielle kniete neben dem Sarg nieder. Lygeia drückte mit der Hand Xenas Kinn nach unten und öffnete ihren Mund. Vorsichtig löste Gabrielle ein Blatt von der Ambrosiablüte und schob es Xena in den Mund.

Nichts passierte.

„So, und jetzt?" fragte Lygeia.

„Ich weiß es nicht." antwortete Gabrielle. Die Augen unablässig auf Xena gerichtet.

 _Komm schon, Xena. Wir haben die ganze Scheiße nicht hinter uns gebracht, nur damit du auf den letzten Metern die Biege machst._

Lygeia konnte sich gerade noch beherrschen den Gedanken nicht laut auszusprechen.

Zärtlich ergriff Gabrielle die Hand ihrer Liebsten und drückte einen Kuss darauf.

„Xena?", fragte sie leise, „Xena. Wenn du mich hören kannst, bitte, komm zurück. Ich brauche dich hier. Die Welt braucht dich…Ich liebe dich."

Gabrielle beugte sich in den Sarg und legte ihre Lippen auf die von Xena.

Es schien, als wäre genau dieser Kuss das Letztnotwendige gewesen. Xena begann sich zu regen. Die Blässe verließ ihr Gesicht und machte einem gesunden Rot Platz. Sie fing an zu atmen. Zuerst flach, dann immer tiefer.

„Gabrielle.", Xena öffnete die Augen und lächelte ihre Geliebte an, „Ich liebe dich auch."

Gabrielle schluchzte erleichtert auf und schloss Xena in die Arme. „Komm erst mal raus da." Weinte sie und half der Kriegerprinzessin aus dem Sarg.

Xena war sehr schwach und konnte sich kaum auf den Beinen halten. Sie sah aus, als würde sie jeden Moment ohnmächtig werden.

Und genauso fühlte sie sich auch.

Lygeia legte sich Xenas linken Arm um die Schultern.

„Na komm. Ab mir dir an die frische Luft." Sagte sie.

Gemeinsam mit Gabrielle schafften sie Xena aus der Höhle raus.

Xena kniff wegen des grellen Sonnenlichts die Augen zusammen. Sie blinzelte ein paar Mal um sich an das Licht zu gewöhnen.

„Ich kann fast nichts sehen." Sagte Xena.

Lygeia tätschelte Xenas Schulter. „Keine Sorge. Das vergeht wieder."

„Was machen wir mit der Ambrosia?" fragte Ephiny.

Lygeia blieb stehen.

„Das übernehm' ich." Antwortete sie, nahm Gabrielle die Ambrosia ab und zerstampfte sie unter ihrem Fuß.

„Bist du verrückt geworden?" fragte Gabrielle erschüttert.

„Ambrosia ist kein Spielzeug.", sagte Lygeia, „In den falschen Händen ist es sehr gefährlich. Denkt an Velaska."

Diesem Einwand konnte niemand etwas entgegensetzen.

„Ephiny?", sagte Lygeia, „Übernimmst du bitte Xena?"

„Was ist los?" fragte Gabrielle.

Lygeia drehte sich um und ging zurück zu den Höhlen.

„Ich hab was vergessen." Antwortete sie.

„Lygeia!", rief ihr Gabrielle hinterher, „Bleib hier! Komm zurück!"

„Lass sie gehen.", sagte Ephiny, „Sie kommt schon zurück."

Nachdem sie das Dorf der Amazonen erreicht hatten, hatte Gabrielle Xena auf direktem Weg in die Hütte der Königin – die nun ihre Hütte war – gebracht. Sie hatte Xena aus der Rüstung und dem Lederkleid geholfen und sie auf dem Bett niedergelegt.

Xenas Lebensenergie war schnell zurückgekehrt und eigentlich stand ihr Sinn weniger danach still zu liegen, als auf ihrem Pferd zu reiten. Doch Xena blieb liegen. Viel zu sehr genoss sie die zärtlichen Berührungen Gabrielles, die neben ihr lag. Genoss es nach dieser Zeit des Todes wieder die Liebe und Wärme ihrer Liebsten zu spüren.

Sie hatten wenig miteinander gesprochen. Nur ein paar Worte, als Xena leisen Widerstand gegen Gabrielles Pflege vorbringen wollte. Der verletzte Blick in den Augen der Bardin hatte die Kriegerprinzessin sofort zum Schweigen gebracht.

Nun lagen sie in zärtlicher Umarmung auf dem Bett der Amazonenkönigin. Gabrielles Kopf ruhte auf Xenas Brust und lauschte dem kräftigen und regelmäßigen Schlagen des geliebten Herzens. Xenas Hände streichelten und kämmten Gabrielles blondes Haar, das sie hin und wieder sanft küsste.

Ein Geräusch am Eingang erregte ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Xena hob den Kopf und sah Ephiny, die mit ernster Miene auf das Paar blickte.

„Was ist?" fragte Xena.

Ephiny überlegte einen Moment bevor sie sprach.

„Lygeia ist zurück.", sagte die Amazone, „Sie will mit dir sprechen, Gabrielle."

Die Königin der Amazonen hob ihren Kopf und schob sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht. Sie zog die Decke etwas höher um ihre Blöße zu bedecken.

„Warum kommt sie nicht rein?" fragte Gabrielle.

„Ihr solltet besser rauskommen." Antwortete Ephiny und verließ die Hütte.

Gabrielle sah fragend zu Xena. Doch die Kriegerprinzessin schien ebenso unwissend wie sie selbst.

Nachdem sie sich wieder angekleidet hatten, folgten sie Ephiny nach draußen.

Vor der Hütte hatte sich eine Menschenmenge gebildet, die Lygeia umringte. Xena und Gabrielle rissen die Augen auf und begriffen, weshalb Lygeia nicht in die Hütte gekommen war.

Die Kleidung der jungen Frau, ihre zerschnittene Tunika und ihre Hose, waren blutdurchtränkt. Selbst ihr Haar war vom Blut verklebt. Doch das Blut war nicht das ihre.

Auf ihren Schultern trug sie den Leichnam einer Frau. Ihr hatte das Blut gehört.

Es war Velaska.

Lygeia trat nach vorne und neigte respektvoll ihr Haupt.

„Königin Gabrielle.", sagte sie unterwürfig, „Ich bitte Euch Velaska nach Sitte der Amazonen zu bestatten."

Niemand sagte ein Wort. Schweigen lag über dem Platz. Selbst Ephiny, die mehr als genug Grund gehabt hätte, gegen dieses Ansinnen zu sprechen, war still.

Bewundernd, fast schon ehrfürchtig, blickte Gabrielle auf Lygeia hinab. Das also hatte die junge Frau vergessen. Sie hatte Velaskas Leichnam aus der Fallgrube geholt und bis hierher getragen.

Sie musste schlucken und tief Luft holen, bevor sie antworten konnte.

„Gewährt." Sagte sie.

Noch einmal senkte Lygeia das Haupt vor der Königin. Dann verließ sie den Platz und brachte Velaskas Körper in die Totenhütte.

Dort, wo Xena bis vor kurzem selbst noch gelegen hatte.

Den Rest des Tages sah man Lygeia fast nicht mehr. Nur einmal verließ sie die Totenhütte, um sich Wasser und duftende Kräuter zu beschaffen, mit denen sie den toten Körper waschen wollte.

Gabrielle hatte Anweisungen gegeben den Scheiterhaufen, der für Xena bestimmt gewesen war, zu beseitigen und einen neuen Scheiterhaufen zu errichten. Als bereits die ersten Sterne am Himmel zu sehen waren, und nur noch ein heller Lichtstreifen den Horizont erhellte, war alles für die Zeremonie bereit.

Velaskas Leichnam, unter einem Tuch aus Leinen verborgen, wurde in einer Prozession durch das Dorf getragen. Hinter dem Leichnam folgten Gabrielle, welche Velaskas Maske trug. Zu ihrer Rechten und Linken, einen Schritt hinter ihr, folgten Xena und Ephiny. Hinter ihnen ging Lygeia. Das restliche Amazonenvolk kam danach.

Sie erreichten den Dorfplatz und nahmen erneut ihre Plätze ein. Gabrielle, Xena und Ephiny betraten das Podium. Lygeia blieb, zusammen mit der Leibgarde der Königin unterhalb des Podestes stehen.

Die Trägerinnen legten Velaskas Leiche auf dem Scheiterhaufen ab und zogen sich langsam zurück.

Gabrielle stand auf, ging zum Rand des Podiums und reichte Lygeia die Maske.

Leises Getuschel erhob sich, obwohl Lygeia nicht sagen konnte, weshalb. Mit einer Verbeugung übernahm sie die Maske und ging auf den Scheiterhaufen zu. Dort legte sie der Toten ihre Maske zur Seite. Bevor sie zurückging, nahm sie ein kleines Gesteck aus Blumen von ihrem Gürtel und legte des auf den Körper.

Einen Moment nahm sich Lygeia Zeit, um der Frau zu gedenken, die nun verbrannt werden sollte. Und mochte es so verrückt klingen, wie es wollte. Trotz allem, was Velaska ihr angetan hatte. Trotz der Folter, trotz der Schrecklichkeiten, die Velaska gesagt und getan und sicher auch gedacht hatte, konnte Lygeia ihr gegenüber keinen Hass und keinen Zorn empfinden.

Was sie fühlte waren Mitleid und Trauer.

Noch einmal streckte sie ihre Hand aus und legte sie dorthin, wo sie Velaskas kalte Hände fühlen konnte.

„Mach's gut, Velaska.", sagte sie leise, „Ich denk an dich."

Sie trat drei Schritte zurück und blieb stehen.

Gabrielle gab den Bogenschützen das Zeichen. Die brennenden Pfeile flogen nahe an Lygeia vorbei und entzündeten das Holz. Bald schon stand der Scheiterhaufen in Flammen.

Die Augen richteten sich auf Lygeia. Würde die _Feuertänzerin_ wieder tanzen?

Doch Lygeia tat nichts dergleichen. Regungslos blieb sie vor dem Scheiterhaufen stehen und sah zu, wie Velaskas Körper von den Flammen verzehrt wurde.

Bis das Feuer erloschen war.


	12. Zwölfter Gesang

**Zwölfter Gesang**

Erst drei Tage später erlaubte Gabrielle Xena die Hütte allein zu verlassen. Und als Xena endlich raus durfte, war sie nicht sicher, ob es kein Fehler war. Den zweideutigen Blicken und dem Gekicher mancher Amazonen zu urteilen, wusste das ganze Dorf, was Xena und Gabrielle die letzten Tage in der Hütte gemacht hatten.

Xena suchte Lygeia. Sie hatte seit ihrer Rückkehr nicht mit ihr gesprochen und wollte sich bei ihr bedanken. Die Kriegerprinzessin wusste, wie viel sie Lygeia zu verdanken hatte. Und dass sie diese Schuld wahrscheinlich niemals zurückzahlen konnte.

Nachdem sie eine Zeit lang gesucht hatte, fand sie Lygeia in der Nähe des Sees auf einem Baumstamm sitzend. Die junge Frau saß auf einem umgestürzten Baumstamm und zupfte die Blätter von Blüten ab, wie es verliebte Mädchen in Gedanken an ihren Liebsten zu tun pflegten.

Als sich Xena näherte, sah Lygeia auf und lächelte Xena an.

„Hey." Sagte sie.

Xena lächelte zurück und setzte sich neben Lygeia.

„Ich wollte mich bei dir bedanken, Lygeia." Sagte Xena.

Lygeia schüttelte den Kopf. „Ist schon gut."

„Nein.", antwortete Xena, „Es ist nicht gut."

Sie fasste Lygeia bei den Schultern und drehte sie so, dass Lygeia sie ansehen musste.

„Du hast mehr getan, als ich je von dir erwartet hätte. Du warst unglaublich mutig. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dir nicht vertraut habe, als ich es hätte tun sollen. Es war ein Fehler von mir an dir zu zweifeln. Wärst du nicht gewesen, wer weiß, ob ich jetzt hier sitzen würde. Ich verdanke dir mein Leben, Lygeia."

Lygeia sah Xena ins Gesicht. Ihre Antwort war eine einfache Bitte.

„Nimmst du mich bitte in den Arm?"

Xena kam dem nach und zog ihre Freundin an sich. Kurz darauf spürte sie, wie Lygeias Körper von Weinkrämpfen geschüttelt wurde. Lygeia schluchzte an Xenas Schulter, als müsste sie Unmengen an Schmerz und Leid aus sich herausschreien, während sie wie ein Kind weinte.

Die Trauer über Xenas Verlust. Die Schuld, die sie sich selbst daran gab. Die Angst davor zu scheitern und Xena nicht zurückholen zu können. All das hatte sich zu einem riesigen Meer angestaut und stürzte über Lygeia herein.

Dann ließen die Krämpfe nach. Das Weinen wurde leiser und verstummte. Lygeia wurde ruhiger.

Nach einer Weile machte sich Lygeia von Xena los und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über die Augen.

„Tut mir Leid.", sagte sie mit rauer Stimme, „Aber das musste einfach raus."

Xena streichelte ihr über das Haar.

„Es gibt nichts wofür du dich entschuldigen musst."

Gemeinsam gingen sie wieder zum Dorf zurück, wo ihnen Gabrielle entgegen kam.

„Alles in Ordnung?" fragte sie, als ihr Blick auf Lygeias gerötete Augen fiel.

Lygeia nickte.

„Ja.", antwortete sie, „ _Jetzt_ ist wieder alles in Ordnung."

 **-Fortsetzung folgt-**


End file.
